Map of My Heart
by itsLALA
Summary: The Ross children get older and so does Jessie. She also gets smarter and realizes her true feelings towards Luke, but is it too late? STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY. R&R -Lessie
1. Pilot

Jessie grew up watching; Zuri, Ravi, Emma and Luke grow up and mature into teens and preteens. She enjoyed her job and she loved helping the kids along side Bertram of course. However something unstoppable happened only a year ago, something Jessie knew wasn't right and decided to keep to her self.

Zuri is now ten Ravi eleven, Luke sixteen, and Emma seventeen meaning Jessie is now twenty. There is a four year difference between Jessie and Luke, and believe me when I say it Jessie knows. However she can't help her feelings. Over the years she has seen Luke grow and hit an amazing growth spurt in his teenage years. He was no longer the freckled little boy with a disobedient attitude. He was the freckled _man_ with a disobedient attitude.

**Map of My Heart**

Zuri was still into make believe friends however she had real ones as well, Ravi got over Mr. Kipling and started hanging out with friends his age as well as Zuri and his mutual friends since they went to the same school. Emma and Luke were both in high school now, Luke in grade ten Emma in grade eleven. They had mutual friends as well as their own. Life was good for the Ross children.

Jessie realized when Luke got into high school his crush on her had started to fade. She didn't know if she should feel relieved or hurt, because she realized when he got into high school she started to fall for him. Luke was nearly six feet which was an average height compared to the guys at his high school the tallest standing at six foot eight. Luke was also more toned and muscular due to the fact in his freshmen year he was teased and called scrawny, he took up weight room and football. It did him good.

Ravi wasn't as big as his older brother, he was only eleven but he was already gaining height; already five foot seven. The same height as Jessie. Ravi was into basketball though, he learned about the sport when he was in grade six. It took him a long time but he finally learned the sport really well. Emma liked soccer though she would never let her friends see her play because she wants to be a super model like her mother Christina, she played it. Emma was taller than Jessie by an inch, five foot eight. Zuri was the shortest of them all, five foot two though she didn't mind at all.

When Luke reached high school she remembered he came home and went straight to find her. He was smiling broadly and stood in front of her for two minutes before actually voicing any type of words, "She's not creepy anymore!" Jessie didn't understand who was not creepy? "Creepy Connie, she changed. We're dating." With that tiny bit of information Jessie felt hatred towards the girl and never knew why, it was that night she realized she always did like Luke and the attention he gave her, she was just playing hard to get and now knowing he was interested in other girls it made her seethe with jealousy, but she knew he was too young for her and she knew her work would soon be no longer needed because the children were growing and soon she'd need to find a new job. Away from the Ross family.

Of course Jessie put up a front as if she were happy for the two and she did damn well at that, but she wanted to pummel the stupid sixteen year old female for stealing her Luke, yes, her Luke away from her. A scowl grew on Jessie's face as she walked into the kitchen to find Bertram making dinner, she didn't care she sat there and thought about her and Luke.

It was November, the family would be going to Denver, Colorado for Christmas vacation and she could only wonder if Luke would want to bring Cree- Connie along.


	2. Trust Issues

"Dinner will be ready at seven," Bertram said to Jessie who was intensely staring at the brown wooden table underneath her arms. '**_I don't understand why I'm suddenly feeling like this. Luke is younger than me, by five years. It's wrong, it's wrong to want to strangle a little girl because she's dating the sixteen year old you're supposed to be nanny'ing._**'

"Jessie?" Bertram rounded the counter and looked at the red head in front of him, "Jessie are you OK?" Jessie looked to Bertram and nodded her head, "I'm fine. When's dinner going to be ready?" Bertram frowned, "Seven."

Jessie stood up with a smile, "Alright." She made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs, passing Luke's room on the way she heard him on the phone, '**I never hated you babe, you just crept me out a little bit, a little stalkerish.**' There was a slight pause, '**I love you too.**' That was when Jessie realized Luke was completely over her. She hung her head and walked into Emma's room.

"Oh, hey Jess!" Emma said as she put her magazine down, "What's up?" Jessie shook her head, "I can't believe I'm doing this, I need advice." Emma's face glowed with delight, "About fashion? Boys?" Jessie nodded her head, "Boys."

**Map of My Heart**

"Alright, so tell me your predicament!" Emma said as she sat up straight on her bed, her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders. Jessie pondered on how she could go about this without giving away too much. She couldn't tell Emma that she was in love with her little brother. It would be wrong and gross, she'd be fired and she would never see Luke again.

"I like a younger guy," Jessie sighed.

Emma's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh Jessie, you cougar you go girl!" Jessie couldn't help but chuckle, "Seriously Em, he's younger than me and he has a girlfriend I don't know what to do because I know I shouldn't like him still but I really do."

Emma thought about it, "Well, has he liked you or do you know if he still does?" Jessie nodded, "He liked me for two and a half years, he doesn't anymore though, but I want him. I want him so bad." Emma smiled sadly, "I've never seen you like this before."

Jessie nodded, "I've never felt like this before." Out of no where a tiny voice popped up, "You know what I think you should do," the ten year old wearing a tutu asked as she walked out of her sister's closet, "Well Zavier the Zebra was four years younger than Millie the Mermaid but Millie and Zavier still got together, because love is love and age is nothing but a number. I think you should follow Millie's footsteps, well…fin trails."

"Were you in my closet this whole time?" Emma asked incredulously as she kneeled on her bed, "That's beside the point!" Zuri waved her sister off, "The point is, go for it Jessie!" Jessie frowned they didn't know that the younger boy was Luke and if they did they wouldn't be saying the things there were saying now.

"Is it Tony?" Emma smiled as she tried guessing the boy Jessie was completely a mess over. Jessie shook her head, Tony was handsome, strong, tall and amazingly nice but they were just good friends. She never thought about dating him. "Tony and I are just good friends Emma, besides he's older than me." Emma frowned, "Oh yeah!"

"Well thanks guys," Jessie said as she got off the bed, "Emma, you have soccer tomorrow right?" Emma looked at her calendar, "Tomorrow….tomorrow….tomorrow, Saturday, November 24th, 2011 yeah, I do. At two PM."

Jessie nodded her head and walked out the room, "Ravi!" Ravi exited his room, "Yeah Jessie?" Jessie informed him that dinner would be ready at seven. Ravi nodded his head, "It's only five, so can I go to my friends apartment, he lives on the fourth floor." Jessie thought about it, "Bring Zuri with you." Ravi rolled his eyes, "Fine!" He cursed in his thick accent and called out for his little sister. Soon after the two were in the elevator.

Jessie made her way over to Luke's bedroom knocked twice and walked in, "Hey," she smiled half heartedly. He smiled widely, "Hey!" Jessie sat on the foot of his bed as she played with the quilt between her fingers, she heard him rush the conversation he and the person was having and then hang up a minute later after a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked not looking at him, still finding the red quilt rather interesting. She heard him move and he was suddenly sitting beside her, "Connie." Jessie felt her heart pump faster and she prayed it wasn't loud to the point Luke could hear it. Her cheeks flushed crimson she used her hair to shelter her face, "What's wrong with Connie? I thought you loved her."

Luke nodded, "I do, I really do she just doesn't have much trust for me. You know how I'm incredibly sexy right?" Jessie scoffed as she stuttered, "You sexy? Please…" It was that attitude she loved about him. Luke just laughed, "Well the girls love me at school and to add onto the fact I have a hot twenty year old red head living with me," Jessie blushed deeper, "Luke!" She scolded normally like she would've done years ago. Luke shrugged and laughed, "What?" Jessie just shook her head, "Continue with what you were saying."

"Well yeah, she remembers that I was in love with you back when we were in elementary school. She doesn't like the fact we're still living under the same roof or the fact girls at school are throwing themselves at me." Luke shrugged, "She's not creepy but she's jealous." Jessie shrugged, "A jealous girlfriend is a faithful girlfriend." Luke shook his head, "It's annoying though." Jessie shrugged

Luke groaned, "What?" Jessie asked an eyebrow rose, "Sometimes I wish it was the same as years ago; Connie was creepy, I was in love with you and repulsed by CC, and you were repulsed by me. So much easier."

Jessie laughed, "Luke, I was never repulsed by you. In fact I was flattered it was just-" Luke interrupted her, "The age difference I know…that's why I trained myself to stop liking you. 'Cause you would never date me no matter what." Jessie's heart dropped, "You're wrong." Luke looked at her, "What?" He asked, she shook her head, "Nothing." Luke shrugged, "Well, yeah."

Jessie looked in front of her at the oak door that had a blue L on it, "You're a good guy Luke, if Connie can't see that maybe you weren't meant to be together." Luke shook his head, "I want us to be together, I can't see myself with anyone else." Jessie was shocked, "Really?" Luke shook his head, "She's the only one I see myself with that counts as of right now." Jessie laughed, "Who else is there?" Luke laughed and shrugged, "You, but you would never."

Jessie shoved him playfully, "Hey."

Luke rose his hands in his defense, "I'm just saying, you asked."

Jessie laughed, "Anyways, you know how we're going to Colorado for Christmas vacation?" Luke nodded his head, "Are you going to bring Connie?" Luke thought about it, "I never thought about that to be honest." Jessie shrugged, "Well, are you?" Luke shrugged, "I'll ask but I doubt she'll even come."

About to reply Jessie's cell phone rang. She smiled apologetically, "Hold that thought."

"Hello?" Jessie spoke into the speaker. She paused, "Oh, hi Tony!"

Luke automatically frowned, he never did like Tony because being a guy he knew Tony the doorman loved Jessie. Since he was a kid he could tell Tony had a big crush on Jessie and although Jessie had declined his offer to go on many dates he still insisted. He was a very persistent man. Luke didn't understand why Tony still bothered him after all these years, maybe because Jessie was Luke's first love and he felt threatened when it came to Tony? Either way he had Connie now.

"Tony…" Jessie trailed off a tone in her voice, "What's going on?" Luke asked. Jessie ignored him, "It was just Luke."

Jessie sighed after a long pause, "Fine," she said, "Just this once. Alright, bye."

Luke looked at her curiously, "What's going on?" Jessie ran a hand through her hair, "Looks like I got a date, with Tony tonight. So I won't be at dinner."

Luke's eyes narrowed his chest getting tight, "I thought you never liked him?" Jessie let out a breath, "He's a really persistent guy!" Luke shrugged, "Could have hung up on him." Jessie's eyes widened, "Luke!" She shoved him and stood up.

Luke only laughed.

"Well it's, six oh'four and he's coming at eight, so I have to start getting ready." Jessie explained. Luke stood up out of the bed, "About what we were talking about before Tony called," Luke trailed as he walked over to her, she looked up to him as he looked down into her eyes, "If you bring Tony I'll bring Connie."

Jessie frowned, "We'll see…" Stepping out of Luke's room she went to go get ready for her date with Tony.


	3. Abhorrence

Jealousy was an understatement, Luke and his siblings were in the living room watching TV due to the fact they finished dinner and had nothing else to do. It was only then they heard 'click clacking' of heels, they turned to the staircase and watched as Jessie stepped down the last step of the gold and mahogany staircase. She was dressed in a coral dress that was tight on her slender frame. Her red fiery hair was waved and let down and she held a black clutch to match her black pumps. She had a minimal amount of make up on and she was smiling brightly.

"You looked beautiful!" Zuri and Emma said in union. Jessie blushed, "You look just as good as a goat in August!" Ravi smiled satisfied with his compliment. Jessie looked confused, "Thanks?" Ravi approved with a nod of the head.

"I'm sure Tony will be glad he has you on his arm tonight," Bertram said with a genuine smile, "That's just one more kid I don't have to look after," He mumbled as he walked away. Jessie chuckled softly, "Luke?" She asked, Luke just stared at her astonished, "You look…" he didn't want to say beautiful or ravishing or anything that would sound weird so he just went with, "Alright."

Jessie's face dropped, "Alright?" He nodded his head, "Yeah," Luke knew she didn't look 'Alright' she looked amazing and Tony didn't deserve to see her like this. The King did.

Rolling her eyes she stepped into the elevator, "Be in bed by eleven and no more candy! There are nanny cams all over the house, Bertram is watching you and so am I!" She trailed as the elevator doors closed.

**Map of My Heart**

Luke was in his room when Emma walked in without knocking, "Can you knock next time? I'm sixteen, I need my privacy!" He barked at her, she only rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up Luke." He looked at her confused, "What do you even want, why are you in here?" He said as he moved his eyes onto her. He laid on his back throwing a foam football up and down in the air, catching it over and over again. Emma sat on the side of his bed eyeing the football he kept his attention on. She grabbed it mid air, "LISTEN to me!"

"What do you want?" He repeated.

"I know you still like Jessie so why are you dating Connie?" She cut straight to the point. Luke sat straight, "Whoa, I don't like Jessie. I'm dating Connie because I love her." Emma laughed, "No, you love Jessie not Creepy Connie who only seems to have the colors black and navy blue in her closet," Emma shivered, "So not her colors."

"I love Connie Emma!"

Emma shook her head, "You can't fool a girl who has been reading magazine's all her life on boys. You just can't do it, so stop trying!"

Luke looked into his hands, "What am I to do make you realize I don't like Jessie anymore?"

Emma nodded; "I know you don't like her…" she trailed off casually, "You love her. I see it in your eyes, I've seen it for a year now and you haven't done anything about it!"

Luke stood up abruptly, "what am I supposed to do Em? She's twenty, I'm a stupid sixteen year old boy!" Emma shook her head, "She came to me earlier today for advice on a relationship," Emma informed him. Luke rolled his eyes, "Yeah, about Tony."

"She said he was younger,"

"Isn't Tony younger?"

"Tony's a year older than her Luke."

Luke sat down not sure what to believe, "So, it could be anyone."

Emma looked at him with a look as if to say, 'Seriously man?' "She also said he liked her for two and a half years…" She gave him an expectant look, "How long have you liked Jessie Luke?" Luke being the slow minded person he is –only in mathematics, counted his fingers until his face lit up, "Two and a half years."

Emma nodded as it were obvious, "Jessie needs to be more discreet with her details, honestly. I was surprised Zuri never found out."

Luke was still unsure, "But what if you're wrong?" Emma scoffed, "I Luke Ross is never wrong!" Luke gave her a look as if to say, 'Really?' She gave him the look right back, "Would you like to know what else she said?" Luke shrugged, "Sure."

"Well she was distressed over the fact you had a girlfriend, but her exact words were this; 'He's younger than me and he has a girlfriend I don't know what to do because I know I shouldn't like him still but I really do. He liked me for two and a half years, he doesn't anymore though, but I want him. I want him so bad.' Satisfied?"

Luke couldn't help but smile, "She wants me bad?" Was all he said. Emma smacked him upside his head, "Luke, I really shouldn't be egging this on but I think you and Jessie would look in a weird way cute together. I mean you are five inches taller than her so if you guys go out in public people wouldn't suspect a thing and besides we're going to Colorado for Christmas and no one knows you guys there! It sucks though, she thinks you don't like her anymore."

Luke shook his head, "I never stopped. I probably made it worse by telling her I moved on from her."

Emma's eyes widened, "What? When?"

Luke shrugged, "She came into my room after she went into yours."

"What exactly happened?"

"She was just talking to me about Connie," Luke was cut off, "That's her trying to assure you and herself that she has no feelings for you."

"She was teasing me and wouldn't look at me in the eyes," Cut off once again Emma spoke, "Nervousness."

"She tried to keep me from breaking up with Connie."

"She knew if you broke up with Connie she wouldn't have any reason besides the age difference –which really doesn't matter, to not go for you."

"Then Tony called and scheduled the date."

"She's trying to recover from you; she's trying to forget you. She's trying hard."

"I don't want her to though!" Luke panicked, "I still love her."

"Tell her in Colorado, we leave in two weeks anyways!"

Luke nodded, "I just hope she can wait two weeks."

"She has no choice, she's our nanny." Emma said as she stood from her brother's bed, "Well, my work here is done, if you need any advice...it kills me to say it, it just kills me but; my room door is opened. Three o'clock in the afternoon to seven thirty in the evening only!" She said as she closed his door and made her way to her own room.

Luke was left there to think about what Emma told him, could it be true that Jessie was starting to feel the way he felt about her only a few years ago? How was this even possible? Was it because he was now taller than her or because he was now muscular, almost as muscular as Tony?

Luke shook his head, "I have a girlfriend. It's wrong, no matter how attractive Jessie is." That's what Luke told himself that night. Over and over in his head; he has a girlfriend, it was wrong.

Abhorrence that was what Luke felt. Abhorrence to Tony, abhorrence to Jessie, abhorrence to Emma, abhorrence to Zuri and abhorrence to Bertram. All for different reasons.


	4. Cupid

**Anonymous reviwer -Login; First I would like to say, thank you for your review. You're the reason I am updating right now. Second, I don't know if you realized but the website is called FanFiction, key word here being _Fiction_ now I don't know if you know but the definition for Fiction is; _Prose literature, esp. short stories and novels, about imaginary events and people. _Meaning, make-believe, fake, pretended, invented, spurious, sham, etc. **

**I made this story based off of what I WANT, I know that the ages I made them are not the same as the actual story. Thank you very much, but as I said. It's Fiction and I'm the author so what I want is what I put now if you have a problem with that you can gladly stop reading my story I'll continue writing for those who enjoy it because that's what I do, I like to entertain people. However your negative commentary is obviously not needed. Though I do appreciate you taking the time to read and review, truly I do.  
**

**Point is, to call someone a 'dumb ass' and not realize this website is all about self opinion, fiction and make-believe kind of makes you look like the 'dumb ass' as you so bluntly laid out. Take that into consideration next time you want to trash talk on mine or any other wonderful writers story out there.  
**

**Thank you.  
**

It was two weeks later, only two weeks and Tony and Jessie were already dating. Boyfriend girlfriend type dating, after their first date two days later they went on a second then third and soon they were kissing and Jessie was giggling like a school girl, it was disgusting.

Not only were they leaving for Colorado in two days but Tony was coming, Jessie actually took it upon herself to invite Tony to Colorado with them. So out of spite Luke invited Connie to, she agreed and it was set. They were all leaving to Colorado in two days. Should be interesting.

"Jessie can I talk to you?" Luke said asked the red head sitting at her laptop. Jessie finished typing away on her keyboard fast, "Uhm, yeah sure..." she trailed off as she looked at Luke, "What do you need?"

Luke only shrugged, "I just wanted to congratulate you and Tony I guess..." he said more of a question then statement. Jessie chortled, "Luke, Tony and I have been dating for a week now. Why haven't you done it sooner?"

Luke shrugged, "Also, I just wanted to make sure you're all packed and ready to go for Colorado in two days. I know girls can take long when they want to and I just want to hurry up and leave." Jessie stood up and looked up at Luke, "Yeah, I'm packed. Besides, Tony is coming over later to help me with all of that."

Luke nodded, it was always Tony. Why couldn't Bertram stop Jessie from leaving that one night, that dreadful night?

"Well, all right. If you're sure!" Luke said as he made a U-turn and walked out of Jessie's purple bedroom. On his way to his bedroom he heard Emma say in a sing-song voice, "You're blowing it!" He ignored it and plopped onto his bed in misery.

**Map of My Heart**

At the same time Jessie was closing her bedroom door and plopping onto her bed as well. She covered her face with a pillow and groaned. It took every inch of power in her body not to jump Luke right there and then. He looked so good in his black muscle shirt and khaki shorts and his slightly disheveled brown curly hair. Unlike Tony's straight always perfect chestnut locks.

Jessie groaned, she really did like Tony she never loved him but she was fine with him at the time being, he never did anything for her to break up with him and she just felt horrible.

Luke was constantly comparing Jessie to Connie and that wasn't good. Connie and he went onto a date the other date and he called her Jessie on accident, thankfully Connie never caught the slip up or if she did she never addressed it which would be a miracle.

Luke knew he had no chance with Jessie now that she was dating Tony, a older, muscular, taller man. Giving a frustrated groan he flipped over onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow.

"Luke, Jessie is here to pick you up from school." Ms. Wilson informed Luke. Luke abruptly stood up and collected his things. He heard the giggling of the girls in the class. They liked him and his muscles. They heard the low wolf whistles of the guys in the class who were looking at the red head dressed in short denim shorts that showed her lengthy legs, a white muscle shirt that hugged her curves, a long golden chain and black high-top shoes. Her hair wavy and let loose.

Luke looked up at Jessie and Jessie smiled slightly. The Ross family and Connie were being excused from the last day of school early due to the fact they were leaving for Colorado in three hours.

Getting the last of his stuff he walked out of the classroom.

"Sorry about that," Luke apologized. Jessie shrugged, "Teenagers will be teenagers."

Luke chuckled, "Sure. Where is Emma and Connie?" Luke asked, "They already went into the car. We have to get Zuri and Ravi now, Tony and his little brother are meeting us in the lobby and we'll go from there."

Luke was confused, "Tony's little brother?" Jessie nodded, "Ethan, he's your age." Luke rolled his eyes, "He's coming too?" Jessie nodded, "Tony couldn't leave him."

Luke nodded and got into the car, "Sure, of course."

After the hour ride to and from Zuri and Ravi's school the Ross family were packing the last of their things. Double checking they never left anything.

It was already four sixteen and they were scheduled for take off at six oh'four. It wouldn't be a problem however because they were taking Christina and Morgans private jet.

"Are we ready?" Morgan, Mr. Ross called out to all eight children. All shouting and agreeing in union they drove down to where the private jet would be waiting for them.

It wasn't long until the group was landing in the Grand Junction. Mr and Mrs. Ross owned a lodge up in the mountains and always came down here for away time. It was peaceful.

"Alright, we arranged for cars to take us up to the lodge. Two at a time." Christina announced as she and Mr. Ross stepped back and let Tony and Ethan into the same car and let them go up first, following Zuri and Ravi, Jessie went next Emma got in beside her with their luggage trailing behind.

"I know Jessie," Emma said breaking the silence as cold air whipped their hair back. Jessie frowned, "Know what?"

Emma laughed, "I know two weeks ago when you came into my room to talk about a younger guy. I know who he is," Emma stated. Jessie looked at the lodge that came into view, "No you d-"

"It's Luke."

Jessie panicked and covered Emma's mouth with her hand, "It's Tony."

"Tony's older than you, like you so kindly stated. Don't worry Jess," Emma said, "I understand, it was bound to happen and I don't judge you for it." Emma sighed, "It just sucks you both have a girlfriend and a boyfriend."

Jessie was still uncomfortable talking to Emma about her pedophile crush on her little brother.

"I know for a fact though that he likes you back," she assured him. Jessie frowned, "What do you mean?"

Emma smiled then frowned, "He was going to ask you out, well no...not ask you out but talk to you about things, confront you but then your first date became a second and third and soon enough you and Tony were dating. He was going to do it here actually."

Jessie's heart broke, so she had a chance?

"He doesn't..." Jessie trailed off not knowing how to continue her sentence that can ultimately put her in jail if she was not careful, "...like me anymore?"

Emma shrugged, "he never came back to me for help. I'm not sure to be honest. He probably does but won't act on it because Connie and Tony are here."

Jessie didn't know how to reply, she just nodded her head as she stepped out the car. "Thank you Em."

Emma nodded, "Just call me Cupid."


	5. Heavy Breathing

'_Quick, give me a reason to keep breathing…'_

**Map of My Heart**_  
_

Jessie put her tragic romantic book away and tugged onto the sleeve of her white cashmere sweater, she and Tony were cuddled up on a leather sofa him watching a sporting channel she reading a book. It was surreal but it didn't feel normal, natural.

She definitely didn't want to think about what Emma said to her on their way up to the mountain but she couldn't help herself. She knew her heart really belonged to Luke but she couldn't do that to Tony, she couldn't leave Tony for another man.

"Hey Jessie!" Ethan shouted as he walked into the den, Jessie's train of thought disappeared once she heard the black haired boy speak.

"Yeah Ethan?"

Standing at the doorway the little boy spoke, "Bertram, Ravi, Zuri, Mr. and Mrs. Ross are going skiing down the hill."

Jessie nodded, "OK. Ethan…" she trailed off, "But you do know I'm not in charge while we are on vacation right?" Ethan nodded, "I just thought I'd tell you. Oh, and Connie and I are going to go check out the lobby down near the Oak Woods Hotel."

"What about Luke and Emma?"

Ethan shrugged, "Emma is on skype with her friends and Luke said he doesn't feel too good, you should probably check up on him."

With a swift nod and motion Jessie was standing, bending over to kiss her boyfriend on the lips, "I'll be back sweetie." Tony grinned, "Alright."

Jessie watched the blonde sixteen year old female walk with Tony's brother down the snow covered trail and towards the village that held gift shops and tiny grocery and convenient stores. Rubbing her hands on her black skinny jeans she walked her white sock clad feet over to Luke's room, she knocked once and entered.

"Hey, Ethan told me you never felt so good?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "You're not nannying us anymore, you don't need to take care of me Jessie." Jessie shook her head, "I'm not looking after you because it's my job. It's my job because I love to do it and I love you-" Jessie caught herself quickly, "Guys."

Luke huffed in annoyance, "That's just it Jessie!" Luke shouted as he stood up towering over the red head, his cheeks matching the color of her hair. Jessie stepped back abruptly, "What are you doing?"

Without having time to reply Tony walked through the door, "Sorry to interrupt but my mother just called me. I got no reception on my cell phone in the den so I'm going to the hotel down the road. I'll be back in around twenty five minutes."

Jessie nodded and accepted the kiss Tony planted on her lips. She saw Luke cringe and grow tense. That's when she knew his feelings were existent.

"It's always about Tony, don't you realize I still love you!" Luke shouted once he heard the front door close. Jessie knew it was true but she never wanted to hear the exact words, it was so overwhelming, she stumbled backwards and held onto the pine wood walls, "Luke no…"

Luke walked forward, "What do you mean Luke no? You love me too; you want me so bad remember. You're dating Tony to try and rid of your cougar crush on me but it won't work Jessie, do you know why?" He asked rhetorically, "Because it's not a crush, you love me."

Jessie shook her head, "I like Tony, and you love Connie."

Luke caged the twenty year old against the walls, "I don't love Connie, I never did Jessie," he whispered his hot breath hitting her face and sending chills down her spine.

"I…I…"

Emma was eavesdropping to say the least, she knew that Luke and Jessie would some how end up admitting their feelings or get suckered into it. She wanted to be around for it to happen as well, that's why she planned on being wherever the duo was, so she could hear every minute of it.

She heard them shouting back and fourth and once it stopped Emma knew they were kissing, gross.

Luke's lips moved in sync with Jessie's. Jessie's hands that were previously trying to push Luke away from her were now pinned above her head with one of Luke's hands and his other arm was wrapped around her waist pulling her into him.

It wasn't far later their tongues were tangled fighting for dominance. It was years of built up sexual tension and they were going to get it out. Through kissing.

It wasn't until a few seconds after she gave up and let Luke explore her mouth she realized what she was doing. She was in such a daze she didn't remember she had a boyfriend. Her eyes snapped open and she abruptly with new found strength or maybe because she caught him off guard, she pushed him and stepped away. Panicking.

"What did we just do?" Jessie asked in worry, "I didn't just kiss you. Please tell me I didn't just kiss you."

Luke smirked, "You didn't just kiss me…"

Jessie sighed in relief.

"You made out with me, passionate kisses that I'll never forget."

Jessie paced back and forth, "No, no, no Luke. This can't happen, I'll get fired. I'm four years older than you, this is so wrong!"

Luke shook his head, "No one will know, only me, you and Emma."

Jessie knew it sounded tempting but she couldn't cheat on Tony with a younger male. What would happen if they were to get caught?

Luke took a cautious step towards the flaming red head with swollen lips and a slightly blue wrist from where he was holding. He out stretched his hand and grabbed her own softly, "Jess…listen."

"I love you, I know I'm sixteen and most people say we don't know what love is. I do though, when I met you when I was ten, I knew I loved you and I always would. I don't care what happens to me as long as I get to be with you, I'd put myself through one hundred hells and back just so I could hold you in my arms. I swear to you I'll break up with Connie as soon as she steps through that door again just to make you happy. I want you."

Jessie's eyes glazed as she then realized that was the sweetest thing someone ever said to her, "I…I don't want you to break up with Connie. You make her happy, and I'm not breaking up with Tony…" she trailed off once she saw the sudden look of sadness on his face.

"I never said we couldn't try sneaking around."

Luke grinned, "I promise nothing bad will happen."

Jessie sighed, "Don't jinx it."

Luke smiled and grabbed his lady closer and kissed her lips passionately, "I've waited so long for this."

Jessie pulled away from Luke; they made their way from the pine wood walls to his mattress. She pinned underneath him his taller wider body hovering above, lifting his weight off her making sure not to crush her frame.

Jessie breathed out deeply as she pulled away, "We have to stop." Luke frowned, "Why?" Jessie rotated and straddled his lap.

"Tony is coming home in five minutes," she reminded him. Luke scowled, "I don't like him." Jessie nodded, "I know."

Luke shook his head as he put his hands underneath his head, "I don't know how I'm going to react when I see his arms all over you." Jessie gave him a stern look, "You'll react respectfully."

Luke scoffed, "There's only so much I could promise babe."

Jessie shrugged, "Try, for me." She pouted, Luke's heart pumped '_**Damn, Jessie looked so good when she pouted. I want her right now, but I know it's too soon**_'.

"Sure," He mumbled as he leaned his neck forward and kissed her lips tenderly, "God knows when I'll get to do that again."

Jessie gave a cute smile and got off the younger boy who remained on the bed and watched the red head straighten out her clothes and hair.

Jessie sighed, "I'll see you at dinner?" Luke sat up in the bed, "It's not like I'll have a choice." Jessie chuckled, "Bye Luke," Luke stood up and walked over to her putting his hands on her waist, he looked down at her, "I'm going to miss you," he whispered. She inhaled his musky scent, Tony smelt like green woods. She closed her eyes softly, "I'm going to miss you too."

Luke buried his face into her hair and kissed the top of her head, "I'll see you." Jessie moved away abruptly when she heard the front door open and close and soon heard Connie and Ethan walk through with Tony behind. Jessie sent Luke a last glance and walked out of the bedroom quickly.

"Baby, I missed you!" Jessie smiled as she greeted Tony with a kiss. Luke listening from behind his door.


	6. My Girl

Dinner was the worse part for Luke. Throughout the whole thing Tony and Jessie were flirting. The Ross family and guests sat at a table that seated ten. Four chairs on either side and Mr. and Mrs. Ross at the ends of the table.

Ravi, Jessie, Tony, and Zuri sat on one side of the table in that order while, Ethan, Connie, Luke and Emma sat on the other side in that order. Luke was directly across Tony and saw everything. Bertram pulled up a seat and sat beside Zuri on the end of the table.

Jessie was smiling and making googly faces at Tony while he fed her and kissed her sweetly. Luke wanted to end the scene but he knew he couldn't, especially since he had a girlfriend himself. He looked over to Connie to see her chatting up a storm with Ethan.

Luke looked at Emma and chuckled once he saw her give him a knowing look with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

**Map of My Heart**

Luke excused himself from the table when he was finished and went to his bedroom. He sat at his computer desk and logged onto FanBook he went through every notification and accepted every friend request. Not only five minutes later there was a knock on his door and then someone walking in.

Luke smiled and turned around, his smile faltered.

"Hey babe," she greeted him and kissed his lips quickly. Luke gave a half smile, "Hey Connie."

"How you feeling; still sick?" She asked referring to this evening when she left with Ethan. Luke nodded, "I have a headache is all."

Connie tutted and shook her head, "What did you do while I left?" Luke shrugged, "Just slept a little bit," he lied. "Did Jessie take care of you well?" Luke smirked mentally, "Yeah she did."

Connie's eyebrow rose, "You remember how I said I didn't like you guys together, alone." Luke rolled his eyes, "Emma was home Connie!"

Connie shook her head, "You know I don't trust your sister after she stole my ex boyfriend away from me!" Luke sat down in frustration, "Jordan and you were never dating though!" Connie crossed her arms, "You're taking her side?" Luke threw his arms up in the air, "She's my sister Connie. Besides, I'm not taking sides; I'm telling you that you and Jordan never dated."

Connie shook her head and walked out the room.

Luke brushed his teeth early and stripped down to a pair of navy blue and grey pleated flannel pajama pants. He put on a navy blue muscle shirt and flicked his hair out of his face once he put on white tube socks.

He made his way to the living room where most of the family was and sat between Zuri and Ravi. "We were having a conversation!" Zuri said with her usual attitude, Luke only shrugged, "Then move."

"We were here first!" Ravi argued.

"Too bad!" Luke said in annoyance.

"Where's mom and dad!" Zuri whined trying to tattle on her brother for being rude. However Jessie interrupted, "Luke, just move." She pleaded with her eyes.

Luke scoffed, "Just come sit here," Jessie suggested patting between her and Ethan. Luke rolled his eyes and sat in the suggested spot.

Tony, Jessie, Ethan, Emma, Luke, Connie, Ravi and Zuri sat in the living room watching a movie while the adults were already in bed. Jessie looked to Ravi and Zuri forty five minutes into the movie and saw that they were both knocked asleep. Jessie nudged Tony and the two got up and picked the youngest kids up.

Luke watched the two twenty year olds walk down the bedroom corridor but thought nothing of it because of the fact they were just bringing Zuri and Ravi to bed and would be back. However ten minutes later and the two adults still didn't retreat Luke's patience started running thin.

"Where's Jessie?" Fortunately he never had to ask because Ethan already did. Luke looked to Emma expecting her to say something that would ease his eagerness, -the eagerness she knew he was filled with.

"They're boyfriend girlfriend, they are probably in one of their rooms making out or…" Emma trailed off, "Having sex." -Unfortunately she didn't.

Luke's heart stopped, would Jessie go as far as to have sex with Tony only hours after they both confessed their feelings? Jessie wouldn't do that, she had morals. She was an amazing girl, not a heartbreaker. Right?

Luke stood up, "I'm going to bed," he announced. "Want me to come with you?" Connie asked him putting her past anger aside, "No." She huffed and moved her place to sit next to Ethan. Emma got up and followed Luke.

"Luke, I know you're upset but Jessie is twenty. You can't control what she does."

Luke turned briskly to look at her, "You don't think I know that. I do know that Emma, I just wish I didn't have to go through this heartache it would be so much easier if we never confessed our feelings. If I-"

"Never kissed her."

Luke nodded his eyes glazing, "Exactly." Luke closed his door, removed his shirt, and fell onto his bed.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked shocked, "You just came!" Tony nodded, "I know, this is why I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you tonight and tomorrow."

Jessie frowned, "Are you going to come back?"

Tony nodded, "Why would I ever want to leave you? Of course I'm coming back."

Jessie exhaled, "Fine, whatever."

Tony kissed Jessie passionately and led her over to the bed. He laid her down and kissed her neck tenderly. Jessie sighed in content and let out a moan once Tony found her sweet spot, Luke was faster.

Jessie let Tony take her tongue into a battle; however she pulled the plug once he tried to undress her. Jessie backed up, "I don't want to have sex Tony."

Tony sighed, "Of course." The duo laid beside each other in the dark. Softly breathing until they fell asleep, however around three twenty'five Jessie woke up and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked groggily once he felt Jessie remove herself from his arms. Jessie hushed him back to sleep, "Go to bed babe, I have to go to the bathroom."

Tony nodded and went back to sleep turning over on his side and holding his pillow.

Jessie sighed and fixed her purple cotton pajama shorts and her white tank top. She fixed the ponytail on her head and walked into the hallway, it was quiet everyone was sleeping. She walked down the oak smelling hall and walked into Luke's room to find him dead asleep.

Jessie frowned sadly; she debated on leaving but decided against it. She walked over to Luke's bed and crawled on top of him slowly she straddled his lap and he still never woke up. However she did feel his lower body respond to her action, she blushed and leaned down she softly brushed her lips against Luke's collarbone and felt him shiver. She whispered in his ear, "Luke," as she blew into the hearing drum.

Luke softly stirred and came to the realization Jessie was on his lap. Fully awake he sat upright, "Why are you in here?" He hissed at her.

"It's nice to know you don't want me in here Luke," she faked hurt.

"Shouldn't you be with your real boyfriend, Tony?" He said in a mocking tone. Jessie rolled her eyes, "I thought you'd know by now that I rather have you than Tony?" She replied in a seductive voice.

Luke shook his head, "That's why you left during the movie to have sex with him?" Jessie got off his lap annoyed and sat on the edge of his bed, "I left to take Zuri to bed, I went in our room because he had to talk to me. We made out and he tried to have sex with me, I said no though Luke! We went to bed right after."

Luke shook his head, "How could I even believe you?"

"If I just had sex wouldn't I be walking funny seeing how I am a virgin?" She asked in a 'duh' tone as she walked across his bedroom to prove a point.

Luke looked down, "I'm sorry Jess, I'm just very protective. I believe what's mine is mine."

Jessie nodded and sat on his lap again, Luke was sitting on the edge of the bed so Jessie's legs were wrapped around his torso as she was chest to chest, face to face with him.

Luke kissed her quickly, "I was so jealous."

Jessie smiled softly, "You don't need to be."

Luke made a swift movement and Jessie and Luke were now lying down, cuddled. Face to face.

"Why not? Tony has my girl, he gets to kiss her publicly, and what do I get? Nothing."

Jessie smiled, "You get me, for four days."

Luke was confused, "Why?"

"Tony is going home tomorrow night for four days. His mom called him yesterday and told him his father was in the hospital. Ethan isn't going though, they have different fathers."

Luke hugged Jessie tightly, "Yes!" Luke cheered, "I mean, yes for me and you spending time but not for Tony's father, that's bad."

Jessie chuckled, "So Tony and I are going on a date tomorrow afternoon before he leaves."

Luke cringed, "I don't like that idea."

"But you have to live with it."

"I'm taking Connie on a date."

"And I'm OK with that," Jessie reassured Luke. He just chuckled, "No you're not."

Jessie shook her head, "I'm not but I'll deal with it."

Luke chortled, "That's my girl." He kissed Jessie's lips passionately, "That's my girl," he replied.


	7. Relationships

Tuesday, December 21st, 2011 it's been a week and Tony has been gone for five days, Christmas was in four days and Jessie was worried Tony wouldn't be coming back on time. Apart of her dreaded that, the other –rebellious, side wanted his plane to be delayed.

**Map of My Heart**

Besides the Ross matriarch and patriarch Bertram was also out. He had woken up after Jessie and started to cook breakfast, however with the small talk Bertram and Jessie did she had soon learned Bertram was three minutes late to a mountain hike with an older woman of Bertram's liking. Being the kind hearted person she is, she told Bertram to get going and she'd finish cooking. Uneasy, Bertram did it anyway.

Therefore, Jessie stood in the pine smelling kitchen slaving over a hot stove making eggs, pancakes, bacon and chopping mixed fruits for the teenagers that were bound to wake up soon. Ear buds in her ear securely and 'Texas Guys' on blast, she was oblivious, a deer in headlights to everything around her.

Meaning when a pair of cold arms wrapped around her waist and warm lips touched her neck she jumped and almost clung to the ceiling. Her ear buds falling out and almost into the pan she put a hand to her heart and glared at the smirking male in front of her.

Catching her breath she pointed a finger, however no words came out so she just shook the finger for effect. He only laughed softly in amusement.

"It's not funny, you could have killed me!"

She finally breathed out. He shook his head as he looked down at her, pouting his lips a little bit, "I would never want to harm my J Poo, she means too much to me."

Luke laughed at the nickname he had given her on the spot, "Wow, this morning sure is productive."

She rolled her eyes at his immaturity and put the ear buds back into her ear, she couldn't hear him but she sure felt him. She felt his lips moving on her collarbone and she couldn't help but let her knees buckle at the tingling sensation she got between her legs whenever he touched her.

She knew she had to push him away, she was cooking breakfast, it was not an appropriate timing, and anyone could walk in right now. It was risky, she liked risky but not right now.

She felt his lips curve into a smirk, he knew what he did to her and maybe it's what he intended on doing. She narrowed her eyes and pushed him away with her hips, one hand still holding the handle on the pan and the other holding the spatula.

She felt him coming back towards her, so she rolled her eyes and turned around while saying, "Leave me alone Luke!"

However she was greeted with Ethan instead. She blushed furiously and pulled her ear buds out of her ears, she took note on the fact Luke was now in the living room sitting there probably with a smirk and under his arm. Connie.

"Oh, sorry Ethan. Luke was annoying me since he was the first one of you guys to get up he had no friends."

Ethan chuckled, "It's OK Jess. I understand, Luke seems like that type." Jessie nodded with a laugh, "Trust me he is."

Luke knew it was wrong to feel jealous over another boy his age because obviously Jessie wouldn't do that to him, he knew how crazy she was about him especially after the risky sneak in they had just a few days ago. However, he couldn't help it. Jessie was just the type of girl you needed to be extra protective about, she was gorgeous and he knew from Ethan's facial expressions and body reactions that he found her more than beautiful.

He knew he wasn't in the position to judge though, his arm was around his girlfriend and she was kissing his neck. He could have had the decency to go in private instead of doing it in front of Jessie, however his body just didn't allow him to do so. His teenage hormones kicked in.

"Luke, I want to do _it_."

That caught Luke's attention, Connie whispered in his ear seductively –she wanted to have sex, any teenage boy in their right mind would already be making a bee trail for his bedroom, any teenage boy would already be naked. Not Luke, Luke had a twenty year old almost girlfriend willing to be with him. He was horny, not stupid.

He didn't know how to reject his girlfriend without looking suspicious though, hopefully she'd take the hint if he just stayed quiet.

"_Luke_," she whined in a tiny husky voice as she trailed her tongue around his ear lobe, Luke shivered. Drawing an inward breath he shook his head. Removing his arm from around Connie he made eye contact with her, ultimately breaking physical contact. Luke glanced back into the kitchen and saw Ethan and Jessie in a deep conversation. He slipped his hands into Connie's and led her to her bedroom.

Upon hearing Connie do a tiger call Luke set her straight, "We aren't having sex Connie, we can just make out that's it."

Connie frowned, she realized Luke was being distant with her these couple days and she was so sure that offering to have sex would get his attention, isn't that what teenage boys wanted now a day? Sex. Connie sat on the bed in defeat; she didn't want to just make out. She wanted to feel her boyfriend inside of her, she wanted to feel connected to him because lately they've been lacking connection.

"What's wrong with you? I don't feel like this relationship is going the way it should be going."

Luke just looked at her and he knew it was his fault. He felt bad, he was cheating on her and though he doesn't love her like he thought he did, he felt horrible. She was an amazing girl and no matter if she wasn't amazing, no one deserves to go through such heart break. It was his fault for leading her on in a relationship that he had no business being in.

"Connie, I like you."

Luke didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell her that he loved her because he clearly didn't. He didn't want to hurt her more than she already was hurting.

"I just don't love you."

Connie stood up and nodded her head sarcastically. She put her hands in her pajama pants pocket and curled her toes. She just walked away from him, she didn't leave the room and she didn't say a word –maybe look for something to say. She knew he never loved her like he once did, she knew the day would come. She just never thought it would come so soon.

"I understand Luke. So does this mean we are broken up or what?"

Luke shook his head, "I don't want to break up. Do you?"

He didn't know why he didn't just break up with her while he had the chance, now he was going to lead her further into a relationship that he still had no business being in. It was as if Luke was using Connie as a safety net, like if Jessie and him were to fail he could always fall back on Connie. It was a monstrous thing to do so he didn't understand why he was doing it.

Connie shook her head, "No, I don't want to break up." She admitted it and hugged him tightly, "I know you don't love me, but I love you."

Luke's hurt swelled and broke at the same time. He was torn between two. He leaned down and captured Connie's lips with his own in a passionate kiss. With all the love he could muster for her, it wasn't much because she was definitely no Jessie but she was Connie and that was the second best thing.

Jessie took notice when Luke left, discreetly. She knew he left with Connie and it bothered her but Connie was his girlfriend and she was always a level headed person so she was not going to let it get to her.

"So, I don't know what to do."

Jessie sat at the kitchen island eating her breakfast with Ethan. Ravi and Zuri were the next Ross children to wake up and collect their breakfast but not long after did Emma walk in and give Jessie a confused look probably as to why she was sitting with Ethan instead of Luke. Jessie only shook her head and looked away.

Emma, Zuri, and Ravi sat at the dining table in other room together. Speaking of who knows what.

However, when Emma left the room that's when Ethan started confessing to her that he had a major crush on Emma. Jessie thought it was adorable, giving nothing but encouragement for Ethan to pursue the relationship knowing the blonde female would find Ethan incredibly attractive, brown _Zac_ _Efron_ hair, green eyes, a killer smile and a toned body. Jessie found Ethan attractive, however she was too wound up with Luke to even try to pursue a relationship with Ethan. That and she was dating his older brother.

However things took a turn when he also admitted to making out with Connie a week ago. Jessie knew if she told Luke that their relationship would end, but she couldn't use the information given to her for her own selfish reasons. Besides, Ethan told her this in confidence he could never trust her again if he found out she blabbed.

Jessie was torn between two. Her own selfish reasons and the right decision. It would be so easy for her to turn around and destroy said relationship but if she did the right thing this vacation won't be awkward and there wouldn't be tension.

"Forget about Connie, because like you said she has a boyfriend. Luke."

Ethan nodded, "I know, but she told me she liked me."

Jessie shook her head in distaste, "Connie doesn't know what she wants. Don't get involved with her, it would be better that way trust me."

Ethan smiled in appreciation, "Why can't you be sixteen? I would have just dated you then, you're like everything a guy needs and wants. You know how to cook…" He trailed as he bit into his eggs and moaned. "You're gorgeous and when you smile it just makes everything seem much better, and you give amazing advice."

Jessie blushed, "Oh Ethan stop it. Your brother wouldn't appreciate this at all."

Ethan just shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows teasingly, "What Tony doesn't know, won't kill him."

Jessie got up and shoved Ethan playfully. What was it with teenage boys and having a crush on her. The blush remained on her face as she fixed her little too small tank top.

"I'm going to get ready for the day," she announced. Ethan smiled and got up his two inches taller than Jessie frame standing in front of the red head, "Thank you Jessie. Really, thank you."

Jessie smiled, "Really, it was no biggie."

Ethan smiled wider and engulfed her into a tight hug making her cheeks turn a darker shade of crimson.


	8. Romance

"Guys, tonight we're going down to the town center and going to watch the festivities, all right? Be ready in twenty minutes." Cristina said to the Ross clan. No one complained with her request so she took it to her understanding that they were all at agreement.

Jessie was sat at the dining room table drawing a festive picture with Zuri in many different colors, Emma and Ethan were having a conversation by the Christmas tree where Cristina and Morgan sat with mugs of egg nog flirting with each other and occasionally speaking of next movie productions. Connie and Ravi were playing video games in the other room with Bertram in his room on the phone probably speaking to his love interest. The only person missing in action was Luke.

**Map of My Heart**

Jessie tried not to think about the teenage boy and focus on Zuri, but the task was much harder than she thought it should be.

"Hey, Jessie!"

Jessie shook her head and came back to reality, she looked at the little girl in front of her and saw the disapproving look on her face, "You're coloring inside the lines!"

**You would think that's a good thing**, Jessie thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Zuri, I was just thinking." Jessie gave a sincere apology, "Well stop it, you're making Santa look bad!  
She said referring to the 2D Santa printed a piece of paper that was stapled into a coloring book Christmas Activities: Santa Claus edition!

Jessie put the red crayon down, "Zuri, I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back."

"Well, you better hurry! Santa isn't going to color himself."

Jessie nodded and got up from the table, hurrying into the hall where no one would see her she opened the bathroom door.

**Get yourself together Jessie. Luke adores you, he didn't have sex with Connie. He wouldn't get mad at me for believing I had sex with Tony than a week later have sex with Connie, it wasn't –isn't, who he is. He probably isn't even thinking about sex. He's sixteen for crying out loud, a very, very matured sixteen year old boy. Where is he anyways? **

Jessie left the bathroom swiftly and walked to Luke's bedroom. She hesitated, she didn't know if she'd seem clingy seeming as if she always wanted to be around him because it wasn't like that at all. She wanted him badly, but she didn't want to come off as clingy.

Shaking her head she opened the door and decided against knocking. She saw him sitting at his computer desk in a black wife-beater and khaki shorts, she walked up to him quietly and noticed he was on YouTube looking at his old dance videos that Jessie would record for him while he danced in the park back when he was ten.

Jessie sat on the bed that was beside the computer desk and stared at him before speaking softly, "You were good you know."

Luke jumped slightly, "What?"

"I mean, you are good –dancing."

Luke just stared back at the screen. He had twenty one thousand hits on the video and many comments, some people saying he should be learning to read he was ten years old, others telling off the haters and than others telling him how good he was.

He looked back up at the video and a small smile graced his lips a fourteen year old Jessie appeared with a big smile, 'This kid, Luke Ross is a ten year old dancer and he's amazing. Look at him,' then she put the camera back on Luke for at least ten seconds, 'It'd be crazy if he never got recognized and became a big star! Oh, by the way I'm Jessie Prescott, his nanny I can also sing so just look at my videos on YouTube too. My account is Jes-' she was cut short because in the background a small voice was heard, 'JESSIE!' Jessie jumped and looked off screen, 'SORRY LUKE!' she smiled at the camera again and let it record Luke finishing his routine. He smiled.

Jessie chuckled at the memory, "We were so young."

Luke nodded, "Look at us now."

It was silent for a few seconds until Jessie sighed and broke the awkwardness, "I don't get it." Luke only looked at the woman beside him in curiosity.

"Are you mad at me or something?" She asked as she stood up, "I don't understand why you've been so distant all day, did you have sex with Connie when you took her in here this morning?"

Luke stood up silently and looked down at the red head in front of him, he took her chin and pulled her upwards to meet his lips, a millimeters away he whispered, "I would never have sex with Connie."

He kissed her passionately his hands gripping her waist tightly as if he were afraid to let her go in fear she'd leave him forever and he wouldn't get to see her again. Afraid that she'd be in Tony's arms forever and he'd one day get invited to their wedding and soon be dubbed Godfather of their damned child; he didn't want to let her go, not now not ever.

Despite the dozens of times Jessie had kissed Luke, it still made her weak to her stomach. Just the feeling of Luke's hands pressed onto her hips made her knees go limp. Luke held onto her hips tighter as he stabilized her stance and deepened the kiss,

Jessie moaned while her mouth was parted and felt Luke grow stiff against her stomach, she smirked slightly at the thought that she did that to him, she made his manly area hard. With great self control she begrudgingly pulled away from the heavy breathing teen.

"We can't do this right now; we are going down to the town soon. Get ready."

Luke groaned, "Way to kill a mood Jessie!"

She only smiled cutely, "Love you too babe," she sauntered out the bedroom with ease a sway to her hips. Luke just smirked and licked his lips sexily as he watched her walk out his bedroom. He hated to see her go, but he loved to watch her leave.

**Damn, I need to get rid of Connie. **

Luke closed down his YouTube page and closed his laptop. He shook his head at the thought of Jessie and went to get ready for the festival.

Jessie couldn't wipe the smirk off her face, she was digging a deeper jail sentence for herself the longer she keeps the relationship with Luke. She didn't care; he would be legal in one year, a year she was willing to wait out.

She pulled her fitted white knitted turtle neck sweater over her head and slipped into her dark blue skinny jeans that were fitted shapely on her legs, she put on her black UG boots and pulled her red hair into a loose high pony tail, her bangs falling in front of her face. She put on her lip gloss and smacked her lips together. She got her black trench coat and put it on. She walked into the hall and saw everyone ready.

"So much for coming back Jessie!" Zuri said with attitude, Jessie stifled a chuckle, "I'm sorry Zuri, I got caught up."

Zuri shook her head, "Connie helped me finish!"

Jessie smiled, "That's great," she said through clenched teeth.

Soon the whole Ross clan including Bertram's lady love whom they learned the name of –Wilma, were out the house and into the town looking at the bright lights.

Mr. Ross informed them that they were to meet at the big Christmas tree in an hour and a half and they were going to eat dinner together at a festive restaurant.

Connie and Luke went on their own, Mr. and Mrs. Ross went off with Zuri, Bertram and Wilma went off, and Ravi and Emma went off. Ethan and Jessie were walking around town looking at different attractions.

It was a beautiful night for couples and for anyone to walk around, it was snowing soft white snow flakes that were soft and tickled when landed on your nose. It was a romantic night, you could smell the love and friendlyness in the air. Romance was everywhere.

"Hey, let's go in here!" Ethan suggested, Jessie followed the tall, male into the figurine store. "Do you want to take a picture in the photo booth? Those are always fun." Jessie smiled brightly and put two dollars into the machine.

The duo got into the booth and since it was made to fit one Jessie was situated onto Ethan's lap. They both looked into the small digital camera and started smiling, the first flash went off within five seconds, they made goofy faces and the second flash went off, Ethan kissed Jessie's cheek and the third flash went off, Jessie was looking at Ethan and sticking her tongue out and Ethan just looked into the camera smiling the fourth flash went off, the fifth flash went off while Jessie and Ethan were looking forward and Jessie made a box around her face with her hands and Ethan was smirking pointing at Jessie with his thumb.

Jessie and Ethan piled out the photo booth laughing and took the pictures, "Which one is your favorite?" Ethan asked, Jessie took the picture and looked at all five pictures intently, "Hmm, I like the last one the best." Jessie smiled up at him brightly, "What about you?" Ethan shrugged, "I like them all, but my most favorite is hmm, the fourth one."

Jessie smiled, "Yeah, that one is cute too."

Ethan smiled back, "I'll be right back!" Ethan ran off to the front of the store leaving Jessie standing at the back of the store in confusion. She shrugged and started browsing through things for five minutes until Ethan returned.

"What took you?"

Ethan shrugged, "Nothing, come on. Let's go," he insisted, "Oh, you can have the pictures though. I made a copy," he gestured for her to take them. She did.

"So, where do you want to go? We have an hour and a half."

Luke shrugged, "You're the female, take me to which store you want to go in."

Connie shook her head, "I don't want to go to a store, I want to go figure skating." Luke inwardly groaned but shrugged, "Sure."

The duo found the local skating rink and found it was fairly packed, "You sure?" Luke asked. Connie nodded, "Let's go!" She power walked to the skate rental desk and got a size nine and a half for herself and a size twelve for her boyfriend. The two laced their skates and made their way to the ice.

Once they were in at a consistent speed Connie turned towards Luke and smiled blissfully, "Isn't this romantic?" Luke rose an eyebrow, "Romantic how?" Connie gestured to all the couples, "Only couples are here skating, look even Bertram and Wilma are here!" She gushed at the sight and took Luke's hand.

"I thought we were falling out of sync, but I knew it was nothing to worry about. Even though you don't love me, I still love you and I'll wait Luke, I'll wait for forever."

"Are you sure forever's long enough?" Luke mumbled.

"Hmm, did you say something?" Connie asked turning her head sharply at the six foot male who shook his head fastly.

Connie smiled, "Well, ok then."

The pair skated around the rink twice in pure silence until Connie broke it, "Look, there's Ethan and Jessie!" She pointed while slowing down slightly, "Awh, they're having such a good time. Look at them," She touched Luke's arm.

Luke turned his head to where Connie was pointing and saw Ethan and Jessie laughing hysterically at something, Ethan's arm was around Jessie and she was holding onto his waist. They made their way to the skate rental desk and Ethan rented a size eleven and an eight.

Luke's stomach churned at the sight of Jessie wrapped around in Ethan's embrace especially since the sight he saw earlier in the kitchen and the hug they exchanged only hours ago.

"Let's go up to them," Luke suggested.

Connie scowled, "Why? They look like they're having fun and we are having a romantic ti-" Connie was cut off by Luke skating away she growled, "Stupid Jessie."

When Connie reached the three she heard, "Hey man," Ethan directed to Luke, Luke only nodded his head in return, "Jessie," he said formally.

Jessie smiled and leaned into Ethan, "Hey Luke."

Connie moved from behind Luke, "Hey Connie!" Jessie smiled at her politely. Connie smiled back, "So, what brings you guys here?" Ethan just shrugged at Connie's question, "We were at stores buying things see," he pointed to a bench with all of his and Jessie's belonging which consisted of five bags, each.

"Then we got tired of shopping and came down here, we see Bertram and Wilma are here as well." Ethan smiled.

Luke nodded, "Well have fun," Luke said not wanting to stand near them anymore. He took Connie's hand and kissed her lips passionately as they skated off. He knew it was a bad move but he didn't care.

However, he looked behind him to look back at Jessie and he saw Ethan kissing her with fierce and tender passion. He turned back around quickly and at that moment both Luke and Jessie's thoughts were the same.

**We're going to have a lot to talk about tonight.**


	9. Conversations

Jessie was caught completely off guard when Ethan placed his lips onto her own, it was pleasant she had to admit that but there were no sparks, no flames, no fireworks like when she and Luke kissed. It was missing that certain oomph and she realized right away that her heart indeed belong to Luke.

Flailing her arms around she pushed Ethan off of her, "Ethan, what the hell?" She said in a furious tone. Ethan just looked down at her unable to speak him felt the heart and passion that was put into that kiss; it had everything that was missing from the kiss he shared with Connie. It was soul melting.

"I…I don't know why I did that Jessie, but I know I don't regret it."

Jessie shook her head, "Ethan, I'm dating your brother. You know it's wrong, what if he were to find out?" Ethan shook his head and skated closer to the woman in front of him, "We can have a secret relationship Jess; you can publicly date Tony but secretly date me!"

**I'm already in a secret relationship, that's probably going to end because of this!**

Jessie just shook her head, "What about Emma?" Ethan shrugged, "I like her, but I love you. I want a woman." Jessie shook her head again, "I'm not your woman though."

Ethan sighed, "Fine. I'm sorry Jessie, I'm sorry for kissing you. I just wanted to see how it would feel; I understand that you're dating Tony my brother. Let's just forget this ever happened and continue our night."

Jessie nodded, "Good decision."

**Map of My Heart**

Everyone sat in the Ross vacation house, dinner was quieter than usual but the adults thought nothing of it –they enjoyed the seer silence.

Jessie once done changing into her pajamas found herself in Emma's bedroom, "It was horrible Emma."

Emma looked at Jessie oddly, "What was horrible?"

Jessie inhaled, "I was with Ethan for the hour and a half, we were having so much fun I forgot about Luke and Tony. Then we bumped into Connie and Luke at the skating rink and we were having a normal small conversation, when Luke and Connie turned around to leave Ethan kissed me! I didn't know what to do, I pushed him away."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed, "I thought he liked me?" Jessie nodded, "He does, he does, he's confused. I think it's because I was so nice to him. Emma I'm sorry, just spend time with him and talk with him and I'm sure he'll realize you're the one for him."

"You have Tony; you shouldn't go around kissing other women's men!"

Jessie shook her head, "I don't want him Emma, and I want Luke. I don't want Tony or Ethan."

Emma sighed, "Did you tell him –Ethan, did you tell him that you don't want him?"

Jessie nodded her head, "Of course I did, he said he'd pretend like this never happened we both agreed. I just, I feel like something bad is going to happen between Luke and I."

Emma sighed and shook her head, "Nothing bad is going to happen, trust me. I know, he's my little brother I can tell he loves you. Besides, he'd be stupid to let a twenty year old woman go for a sixteen year old obsessive freak!"

Jessie let out a small laugh, "I guess."

Emma nodded her head, "Oh, I uhm…Ethan told me. He and Connie made out last week, should I tell Luke?" Emma rolled her eyes, "Why is the man kissing everyone besides me? I'm going to tame him so well, and yes you should tell Luke. He needs to know, if he finds out and he realizes you knew and never said a word about it to him, he'll be so angry."

Jessie nodded, "I'll tell him."

Emma smiled, "Good, is that it?" Jessie nodded her head and got off the bed with Emma, "I'm going to go find Ethan."

Jessie nodded, "And I'm going to find Luke."

Emma didn't know what exactly she was going to say to Ethan when she found him. All she knew was she wanted him and she thought he wanted her too, it was perfect. They were perfect, what could go wrong? Emma opened Ethan's bedroom door and found him on his cell phone, he gave her a strange look but smiled a few seconds later. Saying goodbye to his buddy on the phone he gave her his full attention.

"What do I owe this wonderful surprise?"

Emma smiled and let a slight blush cover her cheeks, "I uhm, just wanted to talk." Ethan sat up on his bed and watched as Emma made her way to his computer desk, she sat on the spinney chair and twirled her golden locks on her fingers.

"You guys have a nice house up here," Ethan said gesturing to the loft they were staying in for Christmas vacation, "I really appreciate you guys taking me. I'm having a lot of fun."

Emma scoffed, "I'm sure you are." She said referring to when he kissed Connie then Jessie. However she said it quietly.

"So, what brings you in here? What do you want to talk about?" Ethan asked her rubbing his thighs in anticipation. Emma shrugged, "I just had one blunt question to ask."

Ethan smiled, "Sure, shoot."

Emma exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding, "Do you…Do you like me Ethan?"

Ethan's smile fell he was afraid something like this would happen and he wouldn't have the answer, he didn't want any of this to happen. It just so happens he had a flirting problem. Of course he liked Emma, he really did. He just felt attracted to Connie too and Jessie was just so damn sexy. It was hard to choose, besides the fact Connie is dating Luke and Jessie is dating Tony –his older brother, it was just so hard to choose.

"Emma…" he trailed.

Emma shook her head and got up, "Of course you don't, I was stupid to come in here and demand an answer. I'm sorry for wasting your time," she said as she got up with what dignity and pride she had left.

"Emma, no wait!" He called as he grabbed her elbow and pulled her into him.

Emma just looked up at him, waiting for him to continue with whatever he was going to say. She was sure at this point nothing could get her to smile again.

"I'm a year younger than you, not stupid. Of course I like you, I was just nervous, you're gorgeous and you make me all clammy. I flirted with Jessie and kissed Connie to get your attention, I just wanted you to notice me. To notice me as the guy that can get girls and not just some stupid sophomore kid."

She was wrong.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked as he looked up at the woman who towered in front of him as he sat on his bed.

"What do you mean what do I mean? Connie and Ethan made out a week ago, she told him that she loved him." Jessie explained again with a roll of her eyes, "Jessie, I want to believe you. How do I know you're not just saying this out of jealousy though?"

Jessie's eyes widened, "Wow, getting a little too cocky aren't we Luke? Why would I say this out of jealousy? I have a relationship with Tony that I can go back to. I don't need this from you, what would be the point of ruining your relationship with Connie? If anything, I can save myself a jail sentence."

Luke stood up now towering over Jessie, "So this is what we are to you; a jail sentence?"

Jessie scoffed, "Well obviously, I'm twenty you're sixteen—" cut off by Luke, "Turning seventeen in a few months."

Jessie rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you're still not legal. Which makes us illegal, it's pedophile-ism and I can go to jail for that. I wouldn't expect you to know though because you don't pay attention in class."

Luke shook his head, "To think I actually wanted to pursue this with you."

Jessie laughed humorlessly, "Ditto."

About to leave Luke's room Jessie stopped, "You know what, I'm actually glad Connie cheated on you." Luke was confused, "Why?"

"That way, you'll already know what it feels like before I do it." She said as she left the room angrily.

When that door closed Luke knew he had to make everything right again, he knew letting Jessie walk out of his room was the worse mistake he could ever make he knew he had to get her back before anything serious happened. He knew, so why couldn't he go after her? Why wouldn't his body –his feet, let him move? Why was he still standing in the middle of his room, angry face on, not moving?

"I'm so happy for you!" Jessie exclaimed. Emma had just finished telling her that Ethan and she were dating and how Ethan confessed his undying love for her and it was just cute –for a sophomore that is. Jessie on the other hand was just plain heartbroken.

Confining in Emma made her feel better but she just wanted to be held by Luke again, in his arms. She wanted to feel his touch and his kisses and she knew she wouldn't be getting that anytime soon.

Jessie rolled onto her stomach on Emma's bed and pulled out her cell phone once it started to ring.

"Hello?" She answered like a robot.

"Who is this?"

"Justin who?"

"Justin Tyler…" Jessie trailed off. Emma looked at Jessie with wide eyes, "Why is Justin Tyler calling you?" She mouthed. Jessie shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, she sat up in the bed and became more into the conversation.

"Why are you calling me?"

It wasn't until two minutes later Jessie hung up the phone and looked at Emma with shock written all over her face.

"Justin Tyler is coming to Grand Junction to get me back…"


	10. Scenery

Whether it is the knowing smirk Justin gave Luke or the look that said '_I-can-get-something-you-can't_' Luke was not happy that Justin was here. Why was Justin here, Jessie moved on with Tony. Justin's chance was long gone.

"I don't understand," Mr. Ross said trying to comprehend what Justin was trying to say, "I know I didn't do your movie Mr. Ross, but with no regards to disrespect you or your wife. I am here to get Jessie back into my life; she was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Those words just punched Luke in the face, first he comes demanding to 'smooch' Jessie…

_With a bang from the front door every Ross and extra person living in the vacation house looked towards the door to find a smug looking Justin standing there his arms extended. The first words leaving his mouth being,_

_"Hey Jessie, wanna' smooch?"_

Then he makes a mess of the front room…

_Justin left his wet –from snow, suitcases at the door having the snow melt and soak through the rug and onto the hardwood floor that Consuela worked so hard to clean for their arrival._

Then he demands to take Jessie back like it was his choice. Jessie had –has a boyfriend.

"Justin-" Jessie cut Morgan off with her hand as she stood up and shook her head. "Thank you Mr. Ross but I can deal with this one." She smiled politely.

"Justin," she started off softly. That's when Luke knew she was going to take him back. Not like he cared because Jessie was and is a bitch and deserves nothing more than to get her heartbroken like how she broke his. Right?

"Jessie, I was a fool to let fame come between us. I want us to be together, I should have picked fame over you."

Jessie smiled, "Justin," she continued.

"I promise I will never hurt you, I promise I will never lie. I promise I'll bend to your every desire!" Justin pleaded.

"JUSTIN!" Jessie shouted to get his attention. Justin, startled stood upright and faced the annoyed woman in front of him.

"Yes baby?"

Jessie shook her head, "The names Jessie, and what you said was sweet. Really, it was but not only did you walk into this house demanding to kiss me like I was some sort of slave or am some sort of slave, but you trashed our front room and you disrespected Mr. Ross, Mr. Ross is like a second father in my life and I care about him, Cristina, and their kids just as if they were my own family. To reject Mr. Ross and then try to get me back-"

"Jessie is like the oldest daughter I never had," Mr. Ross interjected, "I wouldn't let her go out with a guy like you."

Jessie smiled at the elder man, "I'm like the older daughter they never had, going out with you would be like Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez breaking up…" she trailed. Justin looked at her oddly, "NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" She shouted in his face, "Now, leave. I don't want anything to do with you!"

Justin shook his head but picked up his suitcases, "I will leave, but I'm not leaving Grand Junction until you guys go back. I will never give up on us Jessie. I want you and Justin Tyler always gets what he wants."

With those last words Justin left. Jessie turned to look at Cristina and Morgan with remorse in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Ross, I never knew he was actually going to come and cause a disruption."

Mr. Ross stood and put an arm around Jessie's shoulders, "Jessie, it's OK. You're an attractive young woman any young man would be thrilled to have you in their lives. However, when they're older and have a beautiful wife like mine," Mr. Ross smiled to Cristina who smiled back, "They'll realize how silly they were. It was no harm done."

Jessie smiled, "Thank you," she said politely and hugged Cristina.

**Map of My Heart**

"Luke, I'm sorry!" Connie cried as she followed Luke through the pine scented hallways. Luke and Connie were the only ones home, everyone else was on a field day. Ethan and Emma, Bertram and Wilma, Cristina and Morgan, and Jessie took Ravi and Zuri to go see Santa.

Christmas was in three days and everything was supposed to be happy and jolly. As of now, there was tension between Jessie and Luke, Jessie and Connie, Jessie and Ethan, Jessie and Justin and slight tension between Jessie and Emma. Also between Emma and Connie, Emma and Justin and slight tension between Emma and Luke. Ethan and Connie had tension and Ethan and Luke as well. Connie had tension with everyone in the house.

"Why should I accept that apology? You cheated on me!" Luke shouted at her looking down at the cowering blonde haired girl in anger. He was unleashing everything he had in him he was tired of being taken advantage of.

"I thought you knew!" Connie tried reasoning with him.

"Thought I knew? If I knew I wouldn't be dating you right now would I?"

Connie knew she enraged him and it was scary because Luke was never the type to get angry. That's what she loved about him, but she knew that what she did to him and what she admitted opened a whole new jar of personality for him and she was afraid of what else would happen.

"Luke, please…" she said in a soft voice, "Let's compromise."

Letting out a humorless laugh Luke stared her down, "Compromise Connie? Compromise our relationship? You know what, as annoying as it may be to admit Jessie was right. You are no good for me and I should have gotten rid of you a long time ago."

Connie knew Essie had to influence this in some way. That red headed whore was always in Luke's life one way or another and she knew she had to put a stop to it. She was sick and tired of always hearings Bessie's name! Connie held back the urge to roll her eyes and scream in frustration upon hearing Lessie's name.

"No, Luke…don't talk like that."

Luke shook his head, "Not only did you just kiss Ethan, you had sex the with the skate rental guy. The same damn day!"

Connie threw her hands up in exhaustion, "Well what was I supposed to do Luke? You wouldn't fuck me so I had to turn to some place else. What guy in the right mind would pass this up?" Connie asked gesturing to her body, "You act like you have something better."

"**Had** something better, yes." Luke mumbled thoughts of Jessie running through his mind.

"For a sixteen year old I am packing!"

Luke shook his head, "That's not what relationships should be based off of. If that's the only reason you got with me then you can just leave!"

"No, Luke. That's not why I'm with you, I won't leave."

Luke gave her a dry stare, "I said that to be polite. You have no choice, leave. We're done, over, finished."

Connie just stood against the wall and cried, "Everyone will be home in two hours, I expect you to be out of the house an hour before they return."

About to open his room door he stopped, "The private jet will be waiting for you at six thirty'five, I don't care if you're not on it but by six fifty it's leaving. You can't come back here if you miss the flight."

So yeah, maybe the Ross clan can be a little heartless but Connie cheated on Luke twice. No one likes her and she is creepy. She was pointless.

Luke closed the door and heard another door shut shortly after, she was probably packing. Now how was he supposed to break the news to his family, to Jessie?

He didn't know all he knew was he had a headache and he intended on sleeping it off. So, that's exactly what he did. Slept it off.

"That was so much fun!" Ravi shouted in excitement, "I can never tell the guys on the basketball team, but that was so much fun. Santa isn't the bad guy anymore!" He said referring to when he was younger he had always thought Santa was an evil spirit.

Jessie laughed, "He never was." Zuri just chuckled, "What a dweeb," she said referring to Ravi who still had a look of excitement plastered on his face. "Go put those pictures away. I'm sure your mom and dad, Bertram and Emma and Ethan will be here shortly and dinner will be served."

Ravi and Zuri ran to the back of the house and put the pictures away however followed each other into the arcade play room and occupied it for the time being.

Jessie sighed and hung her jacket up on the coat rack beside the door. She only then noticed Luke's stuff were the only things occupying the rack. Why was he still here? Why was Connie's things gone?

She shook her head; Luke and she were history she had to focus on Tony. Speaking of which, when was he coming back. She was getting restless and impatient. She was lonely at night now that she didn't have Luke.

Throwing her curly red hair over one shoulder she put her hands in her sweater pockets and walked down the hall to the living room. No one was there, she walked through all the bedrooms but he wasn't there. About to step onto the balcony she saw Luke's figure perched against the wooden banister staring out over the forest behind the house. It was cold and he was only in a thing sweater, jeans and slippers. He would freeze to death.

Shaking her head she still picked up a discarded thick knitted blanket and opened the glass door. She closed it behind her and walked towards Luke, he didn't acknowledge her he just kept staring out into space. She wrapped the rather large blanket around his body and stepped away from him. She cornered herself on the other side of the small balcony and just stared at the scenery before her. Hugging her body.

It wasn't long before she heard his voice, soft but still audible.

"You didn't have to do this." He said referring to the blanket. Jessie shook her head, "I didn't do it because I care. I did it because I'm your nanny and seeing you out here and leaving you to freeze would be the irresponsible thing to do."

Luke scoffed, "Of course."

"What is that supposed to mean Luke? What is of course supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Jessie, nothing. I don't want to hurt your feelings."

Jessie stood, her slipper clad feet almost losing balance on the slippery snow surface but she quickly gained balance as soon as she saw Luke as a reflex stretch out to help her.

"I don't need your help."

Luke shook his head and turned around again, "If you came out here to nag I don't want to hear it. I was content our here by myself before you came out and started to annoy me."

"Why are you being such a douche?" Jessie shivered the cold starting to get to her. She felt like her toes were about to fall off.

"I'm not being a douche. You misinterpret everything; you're a woman that's what women do."

Jessie didn't reply, she didn't know if it was because she had nothing to say or if it was because she was brain frozen and couldn't process her thoughts.

However she heard Luke groan and let out a frustrated sigh, he opened up his arm like a wing and gathered Jessie under his arm and wrapped the blanket around them both tightly. Upon feeling Jessie try to squirm out of his hold his embrace got tighter, "I'm not about to let you freeze to death."

"So you care?"

"I don't care. However, seeing you freeze knowing I have a large blanket would be the irresponsible thing to do." He used her words against her.

"I hate you."

Luke shook his head, "No you don't."

Jessie was quiet.

"I'm sorry."

Jessie remained silent.

"I didn't mean to outburst like that. I should have believed you. You had no reason to lie to me, I was an idiot. I am an idiot."

He felt her nodded, "You should have listened to me. I would never intentionally ruin someone's relationship with a lie."

"She had sex with the skate rental guy too," he whispered in her hair. Jessie took a sharp intake of breath, "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, "It's not your fault. She was a slut."

Jessie held back a laugh.

"I told her to leave. She left around forty minutes ago, a jet is waiting for her to bring her back home. It leaves fifteen minutes after it lands if she's not on it it's going to leave her and she'll have to find her own way back. I don't know how I'm going to tell the family though."

Jessie didn't know what to say, she knew he didn't break up with Connie for her but a part of her felt like he did. "You guys broke up?"

He nodded, "I wasn't going to be with a girl that cheated on you."

"I never cheated on you."

Luke smirked, "Are you saying you want to be my girl?"

Jessie shrugged, "No, I'm saying I never got the opportunity to do it yet."

Luke faked a gasped.

Jessie giggled, "I'm joking."

"We never broke up. We just left on bad terms."

Jessie nodded, "I like this."

"Me holding you?"

Jessie shook her head, "No, well yes. But no, not that. I like the fact we talked it out."

Luke smiled, "Yeah, me too."

"We had a confrontation and you didn't fall asleep," she joked, "I'm proud of you."

Luke laughed.

The pair stood in a comfortable silence.

"Jessie," Luke whispered. Jessie looked from the trees in the forest to up at Luke's face, "Ye-" without the opportunity to speak Luke pressed his lips on hers.

He whispered on her lips,

"I love you."


	11. Love

**Hey guys, LaLocaa.0 here; I just wanted to say I'm so happy about the reviwes. The faster you review the faster I update.**

"I'm so happy we got to go out as a couple, officially."

Ethan looked at the glowing blonde in front of him, she was smiling from ear to ear and was radiating off beauty. He was happy he came to his senses and picked the older woman in front of him. Emma would surly make him happy and not regret his decision.

"I'm glad you're glad babe," was all Ethan said, was all he had to say for her heart to flutter. She didn't get it, he made her feel like she was the younger one and was on a date with the older guy. He made her so nervous.

"So, tell me what got you interested in Connie and Jessie?" Emma asked trying to make small talk although her topic was not favorable. Ethan squirmed in his seat, he felt uncomfortable talking to his girlfriend about this situation. It wasn't exactly something you would want your girlfriend to know.

"Uhm..."

Emma just chuckled, "If you don't want to say it's fine."

Ethan let out a breath of relief, "Thank you." Emma shrugged, "So, what do you want to talk about?" Ethan shrugged back, "Anything, about us, about what's going to happen when we go back to New York, about how you look absolutely amazing tonight."

Emma blushed at his last words, "Thank you. What do you mean when we go back?" Ethan sighed, "Emma, I just want to know straight. When we go back home January second, are we going to go back to just ignoring each other or is this for real?" He asked gesturing between the two of them, "Are we actually going to try to pursue this relationship or is it just all fun and games to you?"

Emma let a sad smile form on her face, "I'm sad you'd think anything less of our relationship than that alone -a relationship. However, I can assure you that I'm in this for the long haul I want to actually try this." She smiled slightly, "I want to put my magazine research to use," she added as a semi joke. Ethan laughed, "That's my baby."

**Map of My Heart**

Emma and Ethan walked into the vacation house laughing at eleven fifty'two. Hanging up their belongings they walked by the den, "Oh, eight minutes early. I'm impressed," the two teens heard Mr. Ross voice.

"I'm punctual sir."

Nothing else was said, a nod was given in exchange and the two teens made off. Ethan walked Emma to her bedroom door, Emma leaned with her back up against her door while Ethan stood in front of her one arm extended forward and braced up against the door while he leaned into it and just stared at his girlfriend in complete adoration.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Emma blushed. She knew how to reply to something like this, she read it over and over again in multiple magazines but she couldn't process anything in her brain as of right now. Ethan was doing something to her all of her years research was basically blown out the water, however she didn't mind much because Ethan was doing it.

She gave a light school girl giggle, "Oh, thank you." Ethan's breathing started to slow as he leaned in closer to Emma, "No problem."

He whispered as his lips were millimeters away from her own. Emma pushed herself up against the door even further nervous, was this really going to be her first kiss?

"Is this the part where I kiss you?" Emma whispered her breath shortening as she spoke. Ethan's eyes flickered to her eyes for a split second, shared a sexy smirk, and as quickly as he said, "Yeah," his lips were on hers.

Emma felt it, she felt the fire burn in her stomach she felt her stomach tie into knots and she felt her knees buckling underneath her body she grasped the gold doorknob and held up her weight. Ethan put a hand on her waist and pulled her in closer. Their lips moving in sync in a -not hard and rushed kissed, but a soft and passionate one.

She couldn't have asked for a better first kiss.

After Luke told Jessie that he loved her Jessie fell silent, she didn't know what she was supposed to say back. Was so obligated to say, 'I love you too' or was she supposed to not say anything at all.

After the ten second silence it was then Luke realized she really wasn't going to say anything back. He pulled back from her just a little bit and said with sadness, "You don't love me do you?"

Jessie moved away from him and went back into the house, she walked into her bedroom and she knew that Luke was following her. She knew that he wanted an answer. She just didn't know how to give it to him. Did she love him?

Luke stopped her from walking by grabbing her arm and spinning her around once they reached her bedroom, "You don't love me do you?" He repeated.

Jessie narrowed her eyes as she looked up at the younger male, "I..." she only stuttered and she knew it didn't look good on her part but she was utterly speechless. He once again rendered her speechless and she couldn't do anything about it. She shook her head and sat down, embarrassed at the lack of speech she was presenting.

Luke sat at the foot of her bed with her, "I just want a yes or no Jessie. I'm not asking you for anything else, if you don't love me I'll be totally fine with it. I won't get angry and just drop everything we've worked so hard for. I understand feelings take time to develop and I'm willing to wait for you for as long as you need."

Did Luke feel like a hypocrite, basically giving the same speech Connie gave to him to Jessie. Well, yes. Did he care? No. Connie was his past and he intended on keeping her that way. What he didn't know is how he was supposed to deal with her in almost all of his classes when they got back to New York.

Jessie was touched, Luke was such a easily unfocused kid and for him to get in touch with his inner self and reveal his emotions to her, it meant a lot. He took the time to sit with her and tell her it was OK to feel however she was feeling. He told her, he'd wait for her. From what she could remember, Luke was always the ladies man and for him to tie himself down to only her. Once again, she was touched.

"So Jessie, do you love me?"

Jessie looked down towards her lap, would she regret her decision? Jessie was an over thinker and that's one thing she hated about herself, she procrastinated and over thought. If she were to get anything done it would be last minute and if she were to decide on anything it would take hours. However, she knew she didn't have hours this time. She had mere seconds.

"Luke,"

She looked at the chestnut brown curly haired boy sitting beside her, he wasn't a boy. He was a man and he's been through so much already she could see why he was so mature for his age. He had to grow up so his little siblings didn't have to. Him and Emma had it rough before she came around. She was just happy that they could live their childhood again.

"I do."

Jessie saw the smile on Luke's face, she didn't pretend like she didn't. She couldn't pretend like she didn't. It was from ear to ear and it was radiating happiness. It hit Jessie in the face like a ton of bricks, it was only then she realized just how much she meant to Luke and it was then she realized just how much it meant to her to know that Luke cared so deeply and genuinely for herself.

"I love you Luke," she said to herself more than him. Once the four words left her mouth she felt how right it felt saying them. She knew she meant it from then she knew the way she felt about Luke was stronger than the way she felt about Tony. As wrong as it was, it was true.

Luke was overjoyed with so many emotions and he felt his heart dancing in his chest. He was genuinely had a reason to smile so wide and feel so happy. Jessie, she loved him.

"I love you too," Luke whispered as he kissed Jessie passionately.


	12. Christmas Morning

Everything was amazing, better than amazing, it was going fantastic. The Ross family was at once at peace –whether they knew they were at war or not. Ethan and Luke made up and became really good friends; Emma dropped her tension against Jessie because anger and stress gives you crease's in your forehead right? Ethan realized that Emma was the one for him and Jesse was ecstatic at that so they were good friends as well. Everyone however still despised Connie including Mr. Mrs. Ross and Bertram.

Everyone was laughing sitting around the den's fireplace telling stories and playing charades, it was Christmas Eve and everyone was in high spirits. It was a good time of the holiday. The house was decorated thanks to Emma and Jessie. Wilma and Cristina stayed in the kitchen and cooked Christmas dinner for the next day.

However everyone went silent when a door was opened and wind was sounded throughout the home. Not even two minutes later a male was standing at the door frame, "I'm back!" Jessie looked to the owner of the oh-so familiar voice, "Tony?" She said quietly.

Tony smiled and nodded, "Hey babe," he held his arms out for her to put herself in them. Jessie wanted to miss him, she wanted to be happy that he was back, she wanted to but she couldn't. She sat in Luke's arms kind of, his arm was resting behind her on the couch and she leaned back into the couch. It was casual but she rather be here than in Tony's cold arms.

She glanced at Luke and got up anyways, "I've missed you," she lied as she pulled away from Tony's hug three seconds later.

Tony smiled, "Me too!"

"How's your father?" Jessie asked, "He's not doing too well. I'll have to go back to the hospital once vacation is over. I couldn't miss Christmas though. It's our first Christmas together."

Jessie smiled, "Oh, you shouldn't have." Tony nodded, "I wanted to." Jessie literally meant it though, he shouldn't have. She was so content with Luke in her life. She loved him and he loved her. As odd as it sounded she wanted to marry Luke and she was so sure of it too. Tony just had to come at the worse timing possible.

"So what were you guys doing?"

After everyone welcomed Tony back and asked questions about his father they came to the realization that he has a severe case of Pneumonia.

After getting over the depressing fact that Tony's father was destined to die soon. The family bid their goodnights and separated to their assigned bedrooms.

Tony was relaxing on the queen sized mattress his back up against the headboard. Jessie stood with her back to him as she stood in front of the dresser looking into the mirror as she tied her red hair into a messy bun. Tony looked at Jessie from behind and realized just how lucky he was to have such a loyal girlfriend like her.

"So, what did you do while I was gone?" He asked as he pried his eyes off of her backside. Jessie looked at him through the mirror, "You know, just chill around." She shrugged as if it were nothing. She didn't feel like getting into false details with him. She was too tired to lie to him right now.

"You and Luke looked closer than I remember since I left." Tony exclaimed as he watched the redhead move across the bedroom in search for her cell phone.

"Well, you know…Connie and him broke up she left a day or so ago. Emma and your brother –Ethan are now dating, Bertram has Wilma, Ravi and Zuri are always together and Mr. and Mrs. Ross go on dates. You weren't here so that literally leaves me and Luke to lean on each other."

Tony shrugged seeing her logic in this explanation, "I guess. Besides he's sixteen why would I even stress about it?"

Jessie faked a laugh, "Exactly." She plopped down onto the bed once she found her phone and plugged it into the electrical socket.

So maybe Luke is a little paranoid. What if Jessie was just tired and didn't have the energy to wake herself up at five in the morning and sneak into his bedroom? What if they were having welcome back sex though? Luke wanted to be the one to deflower Jessie not Tony who had just come back from a pre vacation. So Luke laid in bed for two endless hours waiting for the woman he loved with all of his heart and would never want to intentional hurt to walk through the door.

She never did.

**Map of My Heart**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The Ross vacation house exploded with Christmas carols and upbeat sentences. Everyone was still in their festive pajamas laughing and one by one going down the stairs. Jessie was already in the kitchen putting out breakfast with Bertram.

Bertram left the kitchen however to go call his lady love and tell her to come over because they would soon be opening their gifts and he wanted her to be by his side once they did.

"Where were you last night?" Luke whispered harshly to Jessie once he noticed Bertram left the kitchen. Jessie turned around swiftly a skillet in her hand as she dished off pancakes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said briskly as she maneuvered from Luke and around the kitchen island. Luke looked at the woman in front of him oddly, "What's going on? I waited for you last night. You always come, why didn't you come this time?"

Jessie put the spatula down and looked at the tall boy in front of her, "Luke, Tony –my boyfriend, came back from visiting his dying father. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I ditched him in the middle of the night? He needed comfort and as his girlfriend it's my job to make sure I'm the one who gives it to him."

Luke's eyebrow rose, "Give it to him? Give what to him? Did you guys have sex?"

Jessie rolled her eyes and picked up a plate, "Merry Christmas to you too Luke," she said as she kissed his cheek and walked out the kitchen.

She was tired of Luke never believing her. If they were to have a relationship he would have to give her his trust and realize how important he was to her, she would never have sex with another man. Tony argued with her about how they've been dating for almost a month and she still hasn't let him hit it. Jessie thought more of Tony and less from Luke.

Luke was a hormonal crazed teenage boy and he hasn't asked her or pressured her or initiated sexual intercourse not once. However Tony has countless of times. Tony was a grown man and had to start acting like one or else Jessie was going to end their relationship, wait.

-End their relationship…

That's good…

Jessie could use that as an excuse to end their relationship!

'_**Tony, you're sexually crazed and that's all you want from me. Whether it is true or not that's how I feel, you're degrading me as a woman who wants nothing but love and I do not think I can get them from you! We are over,' **_Oh that's really good.

Breakfast started once Wilma reached the Ross residence, everyone was in high spirits and guessing what they received on this heart warming holiday. It was sad that there was so much tension between Jessie and Luke at the moment because Jessie wanted nothing more than to run into Luke's arms and for him to hold her for forever.

Bertram and Wilma together put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, Wilma giggling throughout the whole thing. It was so nice to see people in such love like it was only them in the world. Luke wanted to experience that with Jessie but he didn't know how he was supposed when everyone kept getting in his way, that and the age difference!

"OK, this gift is for Cristina."

Tony announced as he passed Cristina the small squared gift. Cristina frowned at the box not knowing what it could be, she carefully unwrapped the paper and saw a small velvet box, a blue one. She gasped at the twenty three karat ring and saw an engraving on it, 'To my beautiful wife, marry me again.'

"Morgan?"

Morgan stood and took Cristina's hands, "I want to renew our vows hunny. I feel like we should, it's been so long since we had quality time. Before this vacation we were both so busy. Do it with me, twenty twelve, new year. In April!"

Cristina just nodded her head as tears rolled, "Yes, I will marry you again babe," she kissed him passionately.

"Alright, the day has just begun let's not ruin it by engraving pictures of you guys kissing into our brains!" Zuri said snarly.

The two adults nodded and sat down once more. Tony continued handing out gifts; he got through Zuri's, Ravi's, Ethan's, Bertram's, and Wilma's. All that was left was one for Jessie, Luke, and Emma.

"This is for Emma," he said, "It's from Ethan."

Emma looked at the boy beside her and kissed his cheek, "You didn't have to." Ethan shrugged, "I wanted to." Emma opened the long box and saw it was a pink velvet container. In it continued a gold bracelet with a charm heart and soccer ball. On the heart was initialed 'E&E' and on the soccer ball there was a tiny heart.

"How'd you know?" Emma asked referring to the soccer ball. Ethan shrugged, "I know my girlfriend better than she thinks I do." Emma smirked and kissed him, "I love it, thank you." Ethan smiled.

"This is for Luke," Tony said as he picked up the big box that was tall length wise. Getting excited Luke looked at the tag, "It's from Jessie." Opening the box excitedly like he always was on Christmas day. He gaped at the sight, "NO!" Jessie held her hands from nervousness did he like it? Luke shook his head, "NO!" Jessie frowned, "You don't like it?"

"What is it?" The rest of the family chorused.

"It's a Fender Stratocaster," Jessie explained. The family looked confused, "A what?" Tony asked. Luke turned the guitar around, "Not just a Fender Stratocaster, a_Reach out to Asia Fender Stratocaster_! Jessie this cost three point seven million dollars, how did you afford this?" Luke asked confused.

"Well, I once dated Bryan Adams, and he signed the guitar…I called him up and asked him if I could buy it for cheaper. It took convincing but he let me. I know how much you love guitar so yeah, you're welcome."

Luke hugged Jessie tightly, "I love you so much," he whispered in her ear. Jessie shivered at the proximity, "Me too."

Letting her go to admire the guitar he ran his fingers over the strings, "This is amazing." Jessie smiled. "I love it."

"Wow Jessie, you can't afford to leave but you can afford a three point seven million dollar guitar!" Zuri poked at her. Jessie frowned, "Why have you been so moody?" Jessie asked. Zuri sulked and was silent.

Tony was beyond jealous, why didn't Jessie buy him an instrument? Nonetheless a three point seven million dollar gift? Tony sighed; he mustn't get jealous over a sixteen year old.

"This is to Jessie," Tony said grumpily as he handed his girlfriend the gift. It was a small box, "It's from Ethan." She said aloud as she cautiously opened the box. It was once again a velvet box, "What's up with everyone getting a velvet box?" Luke held his breath; he didn't know how he was going to compete with a velvet box. He got Jessie a bracelet and a necklace the bracelet had diamonds encrusted into it and the necklace had a silver chain with a gold heart with platinum diamonds around it.

Jessie smiled once she saw the gift, "So, this is what you were doing!" Everyone was confused, "what is it?" Jessie showed the family, "The night we went to the restaurant and we had an hour and a half to ourselves. Ethan and I went to an antique store and he saw me staring at this necklace. We went into a photobooth and took some picture. He told me to hold on and around ten minutes later he came back smiling. He never did tell me what he did,"

Ethan laughed, "Yeah, I got it for you. I hope you like it," he smiled. Jessie nodded, "I love it." She put the necklace back in it's box but saw the look on Emma's face. She sighed, if Emma felt this that Luke must have felt worse. She'd have to make it up to him sometime tonight.

What Luke needed to understand was the fact she loved him, she bought him the most expensive gift ever! He should realize that. She was going to tell him that if he couldn't trust her they couldn't have a proper relationship. She was going to tell him tonight!


	13. Christmas Night

*** NEWSNEWSNEWSNEWSNEWSNEWS * GUYS , THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE THAT YOU ALL MUST TAKE PART IN, IN ORDER FOR ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! * **

**Also, in regards to the reviews. Thank you again for the reviews guys, you guys are the best. However I'd like to comment back on one of the reviewers again, anonymous reviewer; Cupcake Canada- your question; 'How is it possible for an eleven year old to be five foot seven?' It's actually very possible. Look it up, many male children are tall for their age. My little brother for instance, he's twelve, he's five foot eight, he's taller than me –his older sister, I'm five foot four. So, there you go. It's very possible for someone of eleven years to be tall like that. I am living with the proof. **

"Luke stop!" Jessie shouted through the hallway of the wooden vacation house. She was so bemused by now she didn't have the vigor to keep quarreling, "I did nothing wrong!"

Luke stopped in his tracks, his face reddening by the second, "I know that Jessie." He whispered as he walked closer to his girlfriend, "I know you didn't."

Jessie shook her head, "So why are you mad at me? You won't stop for me when I call you, or acknowledge me when I speak to you! I've been trying all day."

"I'm mad Jess, I'm mad at the fact compared to Ethan's gift, mine sucked hardcore shit." Luke said running a hand through his hair. Jessie smiled with slight relief he wasn't mad at her and compassion because he was beating himself up about the armlet he got her.

She walked closer to Luke, the space between their bodies becoming limited, "Luke," she whispered as she made him look down into her eyes, "I loved your gift more than anyone elses. I love you, it's the thought that counts and my thoughts are on you. Please, don't beat yourself up over this. Don't, it's not worth it. I'm happy with what you gave me, I love it so much."

Luke smiled slightly; he should've known Jessie wasn't the type of girl to complain over a cheap gift. He was sixteen what was he even supposed to buy her? She's a woman; he didn't know what women liked.

**Map of My Heart**

"I just want you to know I don't like him at all Emma, he got me this the day he kissed me at the skate rink. I pulled away, you have to remember that. He already ordered the locket so he couldn't cancel the order. It means nothing to me besides a nice friendly gesture of appreciation."

Emma sighed, "I know Jessie. I'm not mad, I just wish that I could've been the one to be there with him that night instead of you, but it's OK when we go back to New York things will go back to how they're supposed to be."

Jessie groaned, "For you, that's a good thing. For me, not so much."

Emma rubbed Jessie's arm, "No matter what Jessie. I will be here for you. I won't let you go through any of this alone. You've done so much for me and it's only fair I repay you the favor. You deserve it."

Jessie smiled, "Thank you so much Emma. Thank you."She wasn't mad at Jessie, she knew it wasn't her fault for the way Ethan used to feel. She pulled away when Ethan kissed her. She was dating Luke -her brother, so obviously she didn't want Ethan. Ethan was a -used to be a, player and Emma realizes that, that's why she's willing to put in the time for him. To better him.

"I feel like there is no 'us' anymore. Ever since I came back, things have been so distant." Tony complained to Jessie that night.

Jessie felt bad, honest she did. She couldn't do anything about it though. Tony lacked in the romantic department which Luke surprisingly for his age had a lot of knowledge about. Although they did nothing for Christmas, in which case they couldn't Tony didn't do anything either. He went into town -by himself and left her and Luke at home.

To be fair, he called and asked if she wanted anything from the farmers market. Yeah, 'fair'.

"Ever since that day, where were cuddled up on the couch. You reading your book, me watching TV. Ever since you went to check on Luke and I told you I had to go into town to get better service. When I came back, that's when things got cooky."

Jessie didn't want to make Tony feel bad. That's the last thing she wanted to do, Tony was the most amazing guy ever -aside from Luke, but Tony just wasn't the right guy for her. She had to let him go, she just didn't know how.

"Can you just tell me if you don't feel the relationship anymore. I rather just know now instead of hanging onto false hope."

Jessie sat in the bed she shared with Tony. He was lying down while she sat back against the headboard. Should she just end it now? She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Tony..." She trailed off.

Tony looked down, "No, its OK. I know your answer. I'll leave for good tomorrow night. I'll see you back in New York."

Jessie shook her head, "It doesn't have to be this way Tony!"

Tony nodded his head, "It does. I'm not doing to be in a one way relationship. I love you Jessie and I can't help it if you don't feel the same for me. I'll be taking Ethan with me."

Jessie's head snapped towards Tony, "why would you take Ethan? Don't you know he's dating Emma? Don't you see how happy she makes him? Why would you want to ruin your own brother's happiness?"

Tony got out of the bed, "because you ruined mine."

"Are you that selfish?" Jessie spat, "are you going to be a horrible influence and role model to your brother?"

Jessie was standing face-to-face with Tony by now, "do not tell me how to be a good influence on anybody!" Tony roared, "He's my brother I know what's best for him!"

"If you knew what was best for him, you wouldn't want to take him away from Emma!" Jessie shouted back at him.

Everything else happened so fast, Tony's face turned red. Jessie was on the floor crying and the door had burst open.

Luke was on top of Tony continuously punching him in the face with Mrs. Ross shouted begging for Luke to stop. Ravi and Zuri were cheering Luke on, Ethan was trying to pry Luke off and Emma was standing their with Mr. Ross in pure shock.

After five minutes of chaos. Jessie was sitting on the bed with everyone around her, Tony in the bathroom cleaning the wounds on his face with the help of Mrs. Ross.

"What did he do?" Morgan asked, Jessie moved her right hand that was covering her left cheek. There on it, was a big bright red hand print.

"He did this?" Morgan asked in shock. Jessie nodded, "I...I broke up with him and he said he was going to be leaving tomorrow night. It was OK, it was all good, but then he said he was going to take Ethan away from Emma and I told him he wouldn't be much of a good brother if he were to do that and he snapped on me telling me not to tell him about how to be a good influence and next thing I know he slaps me. Hard."

By the end of the story, Luke was growling with anger. "Who does he think he is putting his hands on her? We can put him in jail, we have the power to do that!"

"Luke, calm down." Emma said soothingly, "I know she's your girl but you're going to make it so obvious you guys are dating," she whispered to him.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out.

"I just want him to be gone!" Jessie cried out.

Luke nodded, "Me too."

"Then its settled, he's leaving. Tomorrow morning." Morgan said in an affirming voice.

The Ross family dispersed into their assigned bedrooms, "Jessie, you can sleep in Emma's room for now. Until Tony leaves tomorrow morning."

Jessie nodded and brought her pillow into Emma's room.

"I'm sorry about Tony, Jessie." Emma said sympathetically.

Jessie shrugged, she didn't feel like talking about it. Never in her life would she think a guy would hit her. I guess you can't tell the future though. She was just happy Luke was always up at night waiting for her, or else he wouldn't have been there tonight beating Tony up. She'd have to thank him.

"Also, thank you. For sticking up for Ethan and my relationship. Thanks to you, he's not leaving with Tony tomorrow." Emma added.

"I only wanted what was right and him taking Ethan away from you only for selfish reasons definitely isn't right." Jessie replied swiftly.

Emma hugged Jessie, "I had no right to be mad at you those past days. I should have known you only do what is tight. You never intentionally hurt anyone."

Jessie let out a small smile, "I'm going to go see Luke."

Emma nodded, "I won't wait up."

Jessie chuckled and made her way to her boyfriend's bedroom.

"Hey."

Luke was laying on his back on his bed, his hands tucked under his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He didn't need to turn his head to know who it was, "Come here," he ordered softly.

Jessie didn't need to be told twice, she let the tears trickle down her face as she locked Luke's bedroom door and crawled on the bed, she rested on top of him and just hugged him tightly around the torso.

Luke rubbed her back soothingly, "shh, its all over now babe."

Jessie looked up at him, "Thank you so much Luke. If it wasn't for you I don't know what would have happened."

Luke shook his head, "I was there just to beat him up. Everyone else came, they would've stopped him too."

Jessie then took notice of his knuckles, "Oh my," she breathed out. She took hold of his wrist and kissed his knuckles. "I'm so sorry."

Luke shook his head, "its not your fault." He removed his wrist from her small hands, "don't worry about me, I should be asking if you're OK."

"I'm fine, I'm with you now. I'm good." She assured him.

He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much Jessie. I know people would think our love is wrong but I don't care."

Jessie leaned her head up and kissed him passionately. "I love you too," she murmured against his lips.


	14. New Years

***WARNING***

**There's a SEX scene in this chapter. That's just a warning for you guys, it's really detailed to. So, you guys been warned. I'll put a warning when the scene is coming up so no worries.**

* * *

Things were moving back into place slowly for the Ross household. The past events were still fresh in everyone's mind; Tony abusing Jessie, and Connie and Luke's dispute that led them to breaking up.

Everyone was getting past it slowly and together. The bruise Tony left on Jessie's cheek was starting to fade away as it should have been doing since it was now December the 31st. It was the Ross family's second last day in the mountains and they all intended on making the best out of it.

"We should have a party, a New Years eve party!" Emma said enthusiastically. "Think about it, tonight is the count down for January 1st, everyone will be at town square partying. However, since we are on the mountains we have the best view; they'd kill to get a view like this. We can invite the whole town and have an amazing party."

Christina and Megan looked at each other, "But how would we invite everyone?" Christina asked as she took interest in Emma's idea. Zuri stood with sudden excitement, "We can all go down to town center and hand out fliers."

Megan nodded, "All right, I see this. It can work!" He said enthusiastically. Luke stood, "Jessie and I were going to go out to eat tonight though." Megan scrunched his eyebrows, "Why?"

Luke scratched the back of his neck, the thing he always did once he was stuck, "Luke and Connie got into a fight and broke up and the same thing happened with Tony and I. We were going to console each other; we didn't want to be around anybody."

Megan nodded, "That makes sense. All right, well you two have fun." They smiled. Luke grabbed Jessie's arm and hurried down the hall.

"Thank you for saving me back there." He said as he exhaled a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding. Jessie smiled, "No problem."

He kissed her sweetly, "Get ready, I'll meet you at the front room in an hour."

Jessie nodded and went into her room. She was excited and jumping for joy like a little school girl inside, but on the outside she was keeping her composure. This is the first time she and Luke would be going somewhere publicly…together.

They had plans, dinner, a movie and then skating. It was almost one month since they've been dating and they went through so much. However, neither of them could deny the fact they were happy with each other. They wouldn't have it any other way.

**Map of My Heart**

"It's so fancy here," Jessie said in a hushed voice. As she examined the restaurant her and her date sat in. Luke smiled, "I know. Do you like it?" Jessie smiled at the happy teenage boy in front of her, "I love it Luke."

He nodded his head and looked through his menu, "Do you want to know what the best part of this whole thing is?" Jessie raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" He smirked, "No one knows how old we are and that you're my nanny." Jessie chuckled.

Dinner came and went and beautifully did it go. Luke was nothing but a gentleman throughout the whole night and he surprised even himself. He knew what he had with Jessie was the real deal and he didn't want to let it go. Ever.

Purposely, Luke picked a scary movie. Unfortunately, Jessie was too afraid of the movie. It made her do the opposite reaction he expected, she was laughing. Luke played off his disappointment with humor and laughed along with her, bonus –they did get cuddling time together and they did get kicked out of the theatre so they had more time skating.

"Look!" Jessie shouted out to Luke as she twirled around in the middle of the ice laughing Luke skated up to her, "How'd you learn to do that?" He asked skeptically, she smiled, "Since my dad was always away on a mission, my mother felt like she could fill that empty void by making me take up figure skating." She explained, "Watch this!" She announced as she skated with high speed, turned sharply, jumped into the air, landed on one foot and spun around quickly all the way down to the floor.

Everyone clapped as she smiled and continued skating with Luke. Luke smiled, "I love you Jessie." She kissed him quickly, "I love you too."

It was eleven in the night when they arrived back home, and the house was crowded with people ages 17-30 laughing, drinking, dancing and talking. Strobe lights were all over the house, it was dark with blue, red, green, purple, pink, yellow and orange lights flashing everywhere.

Luke grabbed Jessie's hand, "Do you want to stay down here or go somewhere quiet?" Jessie looked at him and held his hand tighter once she felt someone grab her hand trying to pull her away. "Somewhere quiet."

Luke led her upstairs into his bedroom shooing the two teenagers out and locked the door.

"Wow, it's crazy down there."

Jessie nodded in agreement, "I guess Emma' plan worked." Luke examined the red plastic cup that contained liquor in it, "It's a good thing Wilma and Bertram took Zuri and Ravi down to Kids Ville to watch the countdown with Santa and everyone else." Jesssie laughed, "It is."

It went quiet.

Jessie knew what tonight's events would lead to and something inside her told her not to give in because something bad was going to happen, but she didn't care. She owed it to him.

***SEX SCENE* **

She bit her lip and looked up at him, without hesitation she fisted his shirt and brought his head closer to hers and kissed him passionately on the lips. As shocked as he was, it didn't take him long to retaliate. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her down on the bed with ease. Jessie licked the bottom lip of Luke's mouth and he opened his mouth gaining her entrance they were involved in a deep tongue battle. Jessie lost and Luke explored her mouth with victory.

Jessie broke the kiss to catch her breath and Luke took it as his opportunity to speak, "Jessie, I want to make love to you tonight," he told her honestly, Jessie blushed at her boyfriend's words but nodded. He smirked and took off his shirt, Jessie's mouth dropped, "This isn't fair, it's like you're fucking photo shopped!" She said in total awe, he chuckled and kissed her neck, biting on it, leaving his mark on her delicate skin.

She moaned out when he touched her soft spot. He smirked against her pale skin and moved his hand under her shirt, sending shivers up and down her spine; he unclasped her bra with ease and lifted her shirt above her head taking her bra off at the same time. Jessie was impressed at his skills which only made her wonder how many times he'd almost had sex before, she broke away from him, "Are you a virgin?" she asked straight to the point, Luke chuckled, "what do you think?" he winked at her, Jessie gasped, "you and Connie…had, sex?" He shook his head, "Oh God no, I'm still a virgin Jessie chill!" She chuckled, "Good." He looked at her, "The real question is, are _you?_" She blushed, "you'll find out after tonight," she whispered huskily in his ear making him shiver.

He dropped his head and kissed her sweetly but aggressively. Kissing back Luke let his tongue travel to her bottom lip licking it for an entrance; Jessie willingly opened her mouth and was quickly active in a tongue battle. Of course for a game Jessie was determined for him to back out. Snaking her arms up his washboard abs and around his neck her fingers messed through his brown locks that fell in front of his eyes.

Moaning in pleasure as his tongue flicked out of her mouth and around her soft spot on her neck she dug her nails into his shoulder blade, having him suck onto her skin and nibble at it made her go to cloud 9. How he found her spot so fast amused her but he had found it, she groaned in pleasure, "Gosh Luke!" He chuckled.

Seconds later Luke had pulled back and admired his work probably a big purple and red circle on her neck, how was she supposed to cover that? He looked at her in her eyes and saw the love that was masked behind the lust she was feeling right now, not wanting to waste time his hand that was against her hip traveled up her side to her breasts that were out and waiting.

Taking one in his hands he maneuvered it around in a circular motion flicking her nipple between his index and thumb fingers having an exotic moan he has never heard come out of her mouth. Smirking at satisfactory he moved over to the next breast and covered her lone one with his mouth nipping and sucking at her already hard nipple_._ Throwing her head back and arching her back making Luke have better access she felt her walls get tighter and if he kept it up she wouldn't hold much longer.

She pushed his head off her body and he gave her a confused look, she just smirked at him and switched their positions him against the bed her on top of him. Trailing her manicured nails down his biceps and his stomach she rested them on his hips a devious look planted on her face he took in a shaky breath as she pulled his pants and boxers down in one swift motion.

He was still uncomfortable, but he knew he wouldn't regret giving her his virginity, he wanted it for so long and he was finally going to get it, he loved her. She knelt down in front of him leaving kisses above his erect penis and around it not wanting to touch it yet, just to tease.

He groaned and pushed up wards trying to get his penis into her smirking mouth. She shook her head and then grasped the head in her tiny hand smiling she moved her head closer to his twitching erection and licked the tip of his penis, he moaned wanting so much more. Putting the full tip in her mouth she smiled at the reaction he was now getting, she started swirling her tongue around the penis and moving her head forth and away he groaned, "God damn it Jessie."

She laughed at she removed the penis from her mouth feeling it tense signaling he was about to cum, so she stripped down to her thong and had Luke remove it from her body, she smirked and rocked her hips back and forth on his twitching erection, so close to entering her but not close enough he bucked his hips but to no avail didn't succeed to enter her, she smirked and threw her head to the side going down on him she sucked onto his erection while rocking her hips still. "Urgh, Jessie…let me…fuck you!" He begged her.

But she didn't reply; she loved hearing him talk to her like this it was a turn on she never knew he had it in him, all she did was remove her mouth from his dick and lovingly look down at him, "I love you."

Luke's heart had stopped, the fact she had just said those three words changed his whole mood. This wasn't just having sex anymore, it was making love. He loved her so much and he knew that this was right, no matter what happened in the end. He knew that she was the one for him and he was the one for her. He was the one that rekindled the make out session by lurching his head forward and connected their lips once more. She happily returned the kiss.

He smiled up at her, "I love you too." She smiled and kissed him on the lips once more. Returning the kiss he flipped positions so she was laying on her back and he was hovering above her thrusting in her with such heavy force. She moaned into the kiss at the feeling of him entering her rocking his hips back and fourth in a steady rhythm she cried in pleasure, "Oh God Luke!" she started to fondle her own breast flicking her nipple and twirling around her breast turning Luke on even more, if it was possible for him to grow even bigger inside of her he sure did.

Luke would have never thought she could turn him on more than any of his girlfriends' had. "I'm so close," he said as he started to pump into her with such force it could've burned a hole through the headboard. He nodded a sweat bead falling from his forehead, "Me too." She groaned, "Cum with me babe, cum with me." He thrusted into her 3 more times, "I'm…almost…there!" Jessie screamed in anxiety as she let go and all her liquids flowed through her body, Luke lay on top of her careful not to squish her as he emptied what was left of him inside of her. Pulling out of her he laid beside her on the bed.

***END OF SEX SCENE***

Luke looked over to Jessie as he took the used condom off of his penis, "I can't believe we just had sex." Jessie shook her head and kissed him, "Not had sex. Made love," she corrected him.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted from downstairs.

"Happy new year babe," Luke kissed her nose. She smiled cutely despite all the sweat on her face, "Happy new year babe."

Emma came rushing into Luke's bedroom the next morning covering her eyes, "Luke Jessie! You guys are idiots!" She cried her face red. "I'm so sorry, I tried. I tried until I was red in the face, but…I…they know…I'm…"

Jessie stood and put her clothes on quickly while Luke laid in the bed with the blanket around his body, "What do you mean?" Jessie asked as she put her hair in a messy bun.

"Mom and dad want to talk to you."

Luke and Jessie walked down the stairs to see Morgan and Christina at the counter looking stressed out.

"Christina?" Jessie said shakily. As soon as Jessie's voice was heard Christina lunged for Jessie only to have Morgan pull her back and whisper something in her ear, Luke stood in front of Jessie willing to protect her.

"What's going on dad?"

Morgan looked at Luke, "Can you explain these to us?" He said as he threw Luke and Jessie the camera. Looking at the pictures on it Luke and Jessie gasped at each one. Every picture was of them kissing, holding hands, holding each other, and last night. When they made passionate love to each other.

Jessie's eyes were watering, she was going to go to jail all because she loved someone. She knew something bad was going to happen. She croaked as she tried holding in her tears.

"Is this how you repay us Jessie? But manipulating our sixteen year old son, you bed him and trick him into thinking you love him!" Christina yelled tears streaming down her face.

"Christina I…I…" Jessie stuttered.

"You're fired Jessie!" Morgan shouted.

Jessie's heart broke, she was fired. What was she going to do now?

"We're all leaving tonight. I don't want to see your face until we are ready to go home do you hear me!" Morgan shouted as he tried to console his wife.

Luke started to speak, "We love each other mom, she didn't manipulate me. I was the one that made the first move. She was hesitant about it. I persuaded her!"

Christina shook her head, "No Luke. You don't love her, you're sixteen you know nothing about love! Stop talking about this foolishness!" Jessie about to speak got cut off, "And you have the audacity to bring Emma into it, the poor girl was so conflicted she didn't even know what to say when we confronted her this morning! We trusted you with our kids Jessie!"

Jessie then broke down crying. She didn't mean for any of this to happen, she just wanted to love and be loved and to have the perfect job. She never wanted anything more in her life.

"I have the right mind to bring this to the authorities, but in Christmas spirit. I won't, under the circumstances; when we go to New York you move out immediately and never show your face around the Ross family again!" Morgan said his voice booming.

Luke stood, "That's not fair!"

Morgan glared at Luke, "Don't tell me what's fair from what's not fair. What's not fair is the fact my son is having sex with a twenty year old." He shouted, "Now go to your room!"

"I hate you!" Luke shouted as he ran to his bedroom last nights memories flooding his mind.

"Leave Jessie, stay out of my face!" Christina shouted her voice cracking. Jessie turned around and ran to her own bedroom, Morgan making sure the two didn't go into the same bedroom.

Jessie felt horrible, all she saw was red as she started to pack her bags for tonight. Mr. and Mrs. Ross only provided her with food, shelter and a job and she repays them by sleeping with their son. She was a slut and she could never forgive herself. She broke down crying at the thought of never seeing Luke again. He was sixteen; he had so many options going for him. Who was she to him anymore?

"_I just want a yes or no Jessie. I'm not asking you for anything else, if you don't love me I'll be totally fine with it. I won't get angry and just drop everything we've worked so hard for. I understand feelings take time to develop and I'm willing to wait for you for as long as you need."_

Was what Luke said even true? Would he wait for her? Maybe, in a year they'd cross paths again. Maybe, if they were meant to be together they'd find each other again. Jessie threw her suitcase to the floor and dropped into her bed, she was being optimistic and that was stupid. She shouldn't keep her hopes up only to get crushed.

Jessie woke up to a knock on the door, it was Emma. She was still red in the face and you can tell she had been crying. By now, the whole house knew the drama between Luke and Jessie. Ethan was praising him for it, and no one wanted to look at Jessie, not even Bertram the butler that had a rebuttal for everything.

She felt like a whore.

"We're going to the jet now. It's time to go home."

Jessie looked down to her feet and picked up her suitcase, and went to the front door. No one helped her, she had to do it herself. She had to lug her four heavy suitcases down to the limo and no one was helping her. She was hated.

Ravi sighed; he hated seeing Jessie and his whole family like this. He didn't like what happened between his nanny and older brother but he wasn't going to see a lady in distress and not do anything about it. He walked over to Jessie and put a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him and he shook his head. He picked up her suitcases and helped to the limo. She smiled lightly and he nodded at her.

It was going to be a long flight back home.


	15. Map of My Heart

Four years, it's been four years since I Jessie Prescott went to Colorado with the Ross family. Four agonizing years since my younger love and I were forcefully broken apart. Throughout those one thousand, four hundred and sixty days never did I go one minute without thinking about him. He plagued my heart and I was afraid that it would be this way forever. I was twenty four and single, I was supposed to be settling down and starting my own family, but I couldn't.

Don't get me wrong, I have dated other guys since the whole ordeal but it never lasted longer than two months. Either, I break up with them because I don't feel like leading them on anymore because let's face it; my heart will only ever belong to Luke Ross. Or they break up with me –in such a rare case, because they can tell my mind isn't in the relationship. Either way it wasn't a problem, the more time I got to myself the more I found myself thinking about him and his smile.

Darcy –my best friend, she is already married and has a child a little boy. She keeps telling me that I need to forget about this mystery boy and move on with my life, but she doesn't understand how hard it is to let him go after all we've been through. I gave him my virginity; he was my first love as corny as it sounds.

"Jessie, forget about him. Do you know how many guys in New York want to date you?" Darcy said.

We sat in a small café on the corner of a busy street. We were meeting up to plan her sons fifth birthday party, I was really good at organizing and being punctual so she figured she can hire me and for free. What she said was true though. A lot of men wanted to date me but not for the right reasons.

After Christina and Morgan fired me I immediately went back home to Texas, that's the only place I could go. I told my mother the problem but never included any ages, for safety sake. However, once I finished my story she picked up the phone and scheduled me the next flight out to New York again. She scolded me giving me a lecture about how you should never give up just because you meet an obstacle that's trying to bring you down.

She went into the family tree and started giving me random examples of people in the Prescott family that didn't give up and made it where they wanted to right now. The difference, I didn't know what I wanted to do. I didn't know what my dreams were. I had many hobbies, I had many interests and none of them fit the proper profession description to bring in money and pay bills.

That is until Darcy moved out to New York as well and we met up frequently at the same café we sat at right now right outside her work. She was a fashion designer she made clothes for the hottest celebrities and everyone wanted her designs. It was then I realized I wanted to be a columnist. I loved writing and critiquing other things to improve people's visions. I loved to help. Therefore, I became a columnist for Darcy's work. I was the most famous one in New York. I've been promoted many times throughout the four years I lived in New York on my own and it brought in a lot of money.

The guys in New York only wanted me because I was well known and could get them places. Another reason why my relationships never really did work out.

Since I came back to New York on my mother's will, I never saw the Ross family again. I didn't know if they moved from New York or they were just in hiding from me. I really didn't mean to cause them any harm, I felt wanted and loved with Luke and I liked the feeling. I didn't want to hurt their family bond. Never, did I want that intentionally.

"So what if they want to date me? I don't want to date them."

Darcy shook her head, as my best friend I expected her to understand where I was coming from. We knew each other since we were younger, before we could even walk. If not understand, just take notice that I didn't want any other guy than Luke. He captured my heart and I didn't want him to ever let it go.

Did he have a girl friend? Is what I wondered every night when I thought about him. Every night before I went to bed I always thought to myself if he had a girlfriend and if he even thought of me the amount of times I thought about him. Would he wait for me like he promised four years ago?

"Fine, but you'll see that I was right. You'll see once you're old like, thirty six and you own fifty eight cats!"

I shook my head at Darcy's imagination and stood, "I have to go, I have a meeting. I'll catch up with you later?"

She only nodded her head and hugged me, "I'll call you."

I gave her a slight smile and we walked away from each other, I didn't have a meeting. I just didn't want to talk about this anymore. I wanted to go to the park I always took Zuri, Ravi, Emma and Luke and just think. I wanted to relive our moments.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I apologized as I picked up the fallen papers that lay on the dirty playground ground. I handed the man the papers as I smiled at him and walked away.

As I was saying, I didn't want to talk about Luke for once in my lifetime, I just wanted to relive forgotten moments from my past. Coming to this park, it was a pastime for me and I missed it a lo—

"Jessie?"

I turned around at the familiar voice and my heart stopped, I couldn't help but have my eyes water at the sight of the man in front of me. He had grown so much in the past four years. I recognized him immediately, I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Ravi, I missed you so much!"

Ravi smiled, "Where have you been?" I smiled back at him through my tears, if he were here than Luke couldn't be far behind.

"I was in New York the whole time. I live just a few blocks away. Do you guys still live in the same house?"

Ravi shook his head, "No, Emma moved out with Ethan –they got engaged, and they've been happily living together for some time now. Zuri and I still live at the apartment with Bertram and Wilma."

I smiled, "That's so good for them!" I was genuinely happy for Emma, she deserved happiness from everything that had happened she was the one person that deserved to be indisputably happy.

"What about Luke?"

Ravi frowned, "Luke got into a car crash-"

My heart clenched, Luke? Dead? That didn't sound right in the same sentence. Luke was an excellent driver from what I saw when he was sixteen. It wasn't possible for him to get into a car crash. He…if…I…

Ravi must have seen my reaction because he quickly shook his head, "NO! Not like that Jessie. Yes, he got into an accident. But he's fine. He's been fine. He's at home now."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Does, he…have a girlfriend?"

Ravi chuckled and scratched the back of his neck a habit he also took up from Luke, "No, he always talks about waiting for you whether or not mom or dad liked the idea. They keep forcing the idea that you're never going to come back for such a child like him. I guess they were wrong right?"

I smiled widely, I couldn't have been any happier. I found out after all these years Luke was waiting for me just as I was waiting for him. I wanted to see him right now.

"Can you take me to him?"

Ravi smiled, "Actually, I was heading there right now too. Come with me." I nodded my head anxiously as I followed Ravi across the street. We entered an apartment building that was only a five minute walk away from my work. He looked to me.

"This is his room. I'm going to go into the lobby. You two need time to talk."

I smiled at Ravi and hugged him again, "Thank you so much Ravi. If I didn't bump into you I wouldn't have known his house was only five minutes away from my work place."

Ravi chuckled, "Good luck Jessie."

I nodded and watched as Ravi walked away and disappeared around a corridor. I knocked on Luke's door nervously. I had to contain myself and not try to jump on him as soon as he opened the door.

I heard footsteps and muffled sounds coming from behind the door, "Ravi, you have the key why don't you just open the door yourself you lazy jackass!"

I chuckled, that was exactly like Luke.

I heard the lock jingling and the gears turning. My heart was beating a mile a minute but I swear all hell froze over when he opened that door. Standing there in front of me, twenty year old, six foot three, muscled, and freckled Luke in the flesh. I let out some tears as I threw myself into his arms.

It took him a few seconds to register what was happening but soon enough his arms were going around my waist tightly.

"Jessie?" He whispered. I nodded my head against his chest, "It's me Luke."

He pulled me into his apartment and closed the door. He let me go and examined me head to toe. It was then I felt conscious about my appearance.

"Is it really you?"

I nodded, "I missed you so much." He didn't say a word, recovering from shock.

"How…How…How did you find me?"

I explained to him how I bumped into Ravi at the park after I came from a café downtown and how Ravi and I caught up and he told me about his apartment.

His eyes went wide as he lunged forward and captured my lips with his and it felt amazing.

"You waited for me?" I asked him as I clung to him for dear life. He nodded, "I refused to look at another girl." I smiled through my tears, "I knew I gave it to the right person."

He pulled away slightly, still holding onto me. "Gave what to the right person?"

"The map…" I trailed off with a smile on my face. "The map?"

"The **Map of My Heart**."

* * *

**So there you have it folks. This is the last installment to 'Map of My Heart' I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. Thank you for reading. I appreciate everything you guys did. Look out for my other Jessie stories. I only write Jessie/Luke stories.**

**-Cryptic.0**


End file.
